El color del universo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Pasado, presente, futuro. Todas los recuerdos, todas las vivencias, todos los sueños son los que hacen a las personas. Esta es la historia de cómo Sora y Yamato crearon su propio camino.
1. El color del universo

Este fic ya hacia algún tiempo que estaba prácticamente terminado pero como probablemente sea lo último que escriba (canon seguro) quería que fuese lo más canon posible y por ello yo, tonta de mí, esperé a que terminará tri por si nos daban algo rescatable. Obviamente tri siguió siendo malo hasta el final y obvió los trabajos de los chicos que es de lo que principalmente trata este fic, aún así reescribí algunas escenas para que pudiera quedar acorde con el canon de tri. (aunque para mí no sea digno de considerarlo canon)

Ninguna aclaración más, solo que vuelvo a mis orígenes y lo publico todo de una vez porque lo considero bastante más práctico XD. Espero que disfruten de la historia.

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

* * *

 **EL COLOR DEL UNIVERSO**

Las flores se integraban en el espacio de forma natural, dándole un aspecto sereno y calmo a la estancia. Incluso se distinguía alguna variedad propia del Digimundo que le recordaba a la selva donde se perdieron la primera vez que lo visitaron. Volteaban hacia el gran ventanal cuya luz les concedía la vida. Las vistas eran hacia la tranquilidad de las verdes colinas acentuada por el piar de los pajarillos dando la bienvenida a la primavera. En el interior, entre la calma de las plantas, un intruso maniquí con unas telas todavía sin forma definida parecía espiar sus movimientos, sus pensamientos.

Alzó el brazo tal y como Sora le indicó y siguió observando la estancia. En las paredes se alternaban obras abstractas con trabajos más tradicionales. Había un kimono enmarcado de la clase _furisode_ y también diferentes publicaciones e incluso premios, pero al contrario que en la sala de más abajo, —donde se recibía oficialmente a los clientes— que ilustraban los méritos y logros de la firma, las de esta otra habitación hablaban de los reconocimientos a un astronauta.

Sobre la mesa había fotos de hasta tres niños y una foto más antigua, de una mujer que nunca había conocido tan joven como en esa foto y que vestía el kimono enmarcado.

Así era el estudio de su esposa y por muchas veces que estuviese, siempre descubriría algo nuevo, o mejor dicho, siempre sentiría algo diferente.

Volvió la mirada hacia sus piernas, que era el lugar por donde Sora estiraba el metro en ese momento.

—No me creo que no tengas mis medidas.

Sora hizo una anotación en su pulsera y volvió a ponerse en pie y a estirar el metro por el otro costado.

—Cualquiera diría que no te gusta que te mida —sonrió mientras deslizaba una uña por su brazo. Yamato contuvo la respiración tratando de mostrarse sereno pero finalmente rio a la par que su esposa—. Tengo que asegurarme. Con eso de que creces y decreces cada día.

—Eso no es cierto. Nunca lograste demostrarlo.

Yamato estiró el cuello hacia los lados incómodo y Sora observó su movimiento. Tenía la fuerte teoría de que era el cuello lo que se le estiraba tras cada misión. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su propio cuello y aunque no le sorprendió, digamos que había olvidado que llevaba la cadena. Normal, ya que nunca la llevaba cuando estaba Yamato. Vio la sonrisa de su esposo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando la soltó y cuando dejó caer un anillo sobre su palma.

—¿No echarás de menos hacer esto? —preguntó Yamato, extendiendo su mano. Sora le colocó el anillo y sonrió.

—Creo que no.

—Creo que yo tampoco.

Ambos abortaron su beso al sentir la presencia de Piyomon.

—Ya sé que Yamato necesita mimos siempre que regresa…

—Tienes que dejar de decir eso Piyomon —interrumpió molesto el hombre, mirando de reojo la contenida risa de su esposa.

—…pero después de tantos años creo que la que de verdad necesita mimos es Sora.

—¡Piyomon! —y ahora fue Yamato quien rio, de una forma mucho menos discreta que Sora, que resopló con resignación— ¿Traes el catálogo?

Sora guardó el metro, extendiendo la mano hacia su compañera. Sintiéndose por fin libre, Yamato estiró hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo.

—Aquí están los modelos.

Yamato tocó alguna de esas telas.

—¿En serio tengo que decidir estas cosas?

—Eres un cliente, ¿no? —respondió Sora con provocación. Él resopló y Sora decidió no hacerle sufrir más— Supongo que querrás el _hakama_ tradicional.

—Supongo —confirmó Yamato no demasiado seguro.

—Así que solo hay que elegir el color del kimono, que supongo que lo querrás también tradicional.

No se equivocaba, Yamato no era de colores llamativos ni prendas inapropiadas, pero su esposa había creado un nuevo arte en la prenda tradicional de su país y precisamente era eso lo que le había llevado a pedirle este traje. No quería algo que pareciese sacado de fábrica, quería la vida que Sora ponía en sus diseños desde hacía casi treinta años.

—En realidad había pensado en algo más original —Sora, que ya estaba estudiando los diferentes tejidos en negro, lo miró extrañada—, quiero el color del universo en mi kimono.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa amable que Yamato imitó pero con un tinte enigmático.

—Negro —dijo ella, regresando la vista a los modelos.

—El universo no es negro —nuevamente el inesperado comentario de su esposo captó su atención.

—¿Azul oscuro? —él negó y Sora empezó a impacientarse. Entrecerró los ojos y examinó su sonrisa traviesa pero sin llegar a ser burlona— ¿Es una adivinanza ? ¿Blanco, porque se puede descomponer en todos los colores?

Ella hizo un gesto despectivo al escuchar la ahora sí, discreta risa de su esposo.

—No es lo que pensaba pero valoro tu ingeniosa respuesta —la besó en la sien antes de irse—. Recuerda, el color del universo.

Aturdida, la diseñadora se asomó por el ventanal. Contempló las colinas, las hojas cobrizas de los árboles que las salpicaban con esa lluvia de pétalos blancos tan característica de la primavera. Incluso se esforzó en percibir el aroma del mar en el horizonte. Desvió la vista al cielo que ese día había amanecido teñido de gris. Algunas gotas caían de vez en cuando apaciguando los cantos de los pájaros. Tendió la mano y quiso tocarlas mientras se preguntaba: «¿De qué color es el universo?»

.

.

* * *

N/A:

Japonismos varios:

Tipos de kimono que se van a mencionar en el fic:

Furisode: Se caracteriza por las largas mangas que llegan hasta los tobillos. Suele ser empleado por mujeres solteras para momentos de celebración como bodas, graduación, etc.

Komon: kimono de diario.

Yukata: kimono de verano (sale en todos los animes)

Homongi: kimono más formal que el komon para mujeres casadas.

Hakama: pantalón del kimono masculino.

Shiromoku: kimono blanco nupcial.


	2. Verano 2004

.

.

* * *

 **Verano 2004**

La digimon se revolvió. El calor estival era bastante insoportable como para aguantarlo con la cazadora y el gorro con los que Shuu la había camuflado. Haruhiko la detuvo. La gente conocía la existencia de los digimon desde la navidad del 2002, él mismo se encargaba de difundirlos para evitar que fuesen temidos, no obstante, no existía todavía ninguna regulación.

Era mejor no arriesgarse.

—Te compraré un helado cuando acabe —la digimon hizo un infantil mohín que desapareció cuando escuchó un quejido de Sora.

—¡Sora! —y se levantó y Haruhiko con ella. En seguida la trató de esconder, parte del escaso público se había vuelto hacia ellos. Sora también.

Su padre tan solo pudo otorgarle una sonrisa que ella fue incapaz de corresponder. Miró al cielo de Kyoto, donde el sol castigaba las pistas sin piedad. Se secó el sudor con la muñequera y tras unos estiramientos de cuello, enfocó a su adversaria que ya botaba la pelota. Fue incapaz de devolver un saque tan potente. Perdió el juego y a la vez el set.

Tras ello, arrastró la pierna derecha hacia la silla donde esperaba su entrenadora.

—Debería retirarse —dijo Piyomon. Sufría no pudiendo saltar hacia ella y consolarla. No pudiendo pelear esta batalla por ella.

—Debería —asintió Haruhiko— pero es tan terca.

Pero entonces ocurrió un movimiento inesperado. La entrenadora se dirigió a los jueces e intercambiaron unas palabras. Segundos después era anunciaba la victoria de la representante del instituto de Nagano por el abandono de Tsukushima.

Piyomon lo celebró. Sabía que a Sora no le gustaba rendirse pero era su bienestar lo prioritario para ella. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Haruhiko sonrió orgulloso. Puede que hubiese sido una decisión unilateral de la entrenadora, pero lo dudaba, lo dudaba por la mirada que le otorgó Sora desde esa silla. Percibió su decepción pero también su madurez.

…

Piyomon picoteaba ese refrescante helado de hielo ya fuera de las pistas. Dejó de hacerlo al sentir voltearse a Haruhiko. Corrió hacia Sora.

—¿Estás bien? —reparando en su pierna vendada tras abrazarla sin miramientos.

Sora sonrió enternecida, recolocándole ese gorrito que alguna vez ella misma había llevado.

—No te preocupes —enfocó a su padre y su mirada se desvió.

—Shuu debía ocuparse de asuntos y se llevó el coche pero podemos pedir un taxi.

—No es necesario, caminemos. Tu residencia no está lejos, ¿no? —no había estado muchas veces en Kyoto pero recordaba lo importante— Me gusta caminar por esta ciudad —añadió con una complaciente sonrisa.

Haruhiko sabía que para su hija Kyoto no era tan solo la ciudad natal de su madre y el hogar casi permanente de su padre. Era una ciudad con historia y destino porque fue ahí donde ellos se conocieron y se enamoraron como él mismo le había relatado en alguna ocasión.

El hombre miró su pierna pero ella negó, no dándole importancia. Comenzaron el paseo.

—Hoy has mostrado madurez —dijo Haruhiko al cabo de unos minutos de mutismo. Sabía que debía animar a su hija, aunque no supiese demasiado bien cómo hacerlo.

—Me da rabia que por una vez que vienes a verme ni siquiera sea capaz de terminar el partido —dijo ella con un deje de nostalgia. Había ganado muchas veces en Odaiba, en la secundaria media hasta hizo podium en campeonatos nacionales. No obstante su padre nunca había sido testigo de ello. Sintió un pinchazo en su pierna y entendió que ya jamás lo sería.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti y de tu decisión —quiso añadir él pero a Sora le resultó vacío. Se sentía vacía.

Las plumas de Piyomon se entrelazaron en sus dedos.

—Solo nos preocupamos por ti Sora.

—Lo sé —sonrió aunque resultó apagada.

Era como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que su vida algún día iba a cambiar, quizá fuese ese día.

—Nunca podrás ser profesional con esa pierna, Sora.

Fueron las palabras de su padre cuando al paso de los minutos la cojera se hizo más evidente. Se detuvo.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero ser profesional?— su réplica fue automática.

No se lo había planteado claramente, tampoco ningún otro camino a decir verdad. Hasta entonces el tenis para ella tan solo había sido deporte, ocio, juego. Algo con lo que disfrutaba.

—La secundaria superior es mucho más exigente, solo seguirán quienes vayan encaminados a algo más profesional.

—Ya.

Sora se mordió el labio. El primer año cursado ya había notado el cambio de la secundaria media. Pero este trimestre de este segundo año estaba empezando a sobrepasarla. Más entrenamientos, más exigencia y más campeonatos. Incluso sus notas en algunas asignaturas se habían resentido.

Haruhiko observó los gestos de su hija y creyó que ella misma ya se presionaba lo suficiente.

…

—¿Y este gato?

—Gata cielito —corrigió Haruhiko con algo de nerviosismo—. Es de Shuu, me ha pedido que se la cuide.

—Kawaii —Sora fue a hacerle una carantoña pero su padre la tomó en brazos y se la entregó a Piyomon. Como si ella supiese como se debía tratar a un gato.

—No te encariñes con ella, es de Shuu —quiso recalcar el profesor.

Sora no dio importancia al extraño comportamiento de su padre y se dejó caer exhausta contra un juvenil asiento de tipo puff, este sí, de Shuu. Sonrió viendo su alrededor. El desorden de los libros por todas las esquinas era un rasgo característico de su padre.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar uno y se sorprendió al ver la portada. Casualidad o destino, era sobre Ikebana.

—¿Qué quieres cenar, hija? —preguntó mientras husmeaba la nevera con Piyomon, aún con el gato entre sus plumas, asomando el pico con curiosidad— ¿Pedimos comida tailandesa?

—Está bien, lo que quieras —contestó Sora ausente, hojeando el libro.

—Ten cuidado con ese libro —advirtió Haruhiko, ya llevándose el auricular a la oreja. Piyomon, gato en brazos, saltó hacia Sora. ¿Un libro podía resultar peligroso?

Sora hizo una mueca de perturbación mientras su padre, que hablaba con bastante complicidad con la persona al otro lado, tomó el libro y abrió una página que parecía al azar. Sora entendió que sabía muy bien donde abría al encontrar una foto.

Se sobresaltó.

—¿Eres tú? —cuestionó la digimon confusa soltando por primera vez al gato que ronroneó entre las piernas de Sora.

—Es mi madre —sonrió Sora.

La digimon pestañeó incrédula.

—Lleva veinte años en ese libro y no me gustaría que se extraviase —explicó Haruhiko recogiendo cuidadosamente la foto—. Se la hice la primera vez que la vi, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Papá...

—No sabía si la volvería a ver.

La hija se incorporó para recuperar la foto. No sentía que hubiese visto todo lo que mostraba. En esa foto de su joven madre con tan solo un par de años más que ella ahora, su padre al otro lado del objetivo se estaba enamorando. Su amor fue a primera vista, predestinado.

…

—Sora, ¿no puedes dormir? —preguntó Piyomon somnolienta. Se arrulló en sus brazos.

La chica quiso regalarle una sonrisa que se quedó en intento. Por su mano se deslizaba una pelota de tenis con gran habilidad y eso que el calor y el esfuerzo de los partidos habían resentido también sus dedos hinchados y en doloridos. Se preguntó si sería la última vez que notaría esa sensación.

Se levantó en busca de un poco de agua. Piyomon, que se levantó con ella, tomó las sobras de la cena.

Aún faltaban horas para que saliese su tren y se sentía totalmente desvelada. Tomó el libro que su padre llevaba veinte años custodiando tan celosamente y que seguramente fue quien lo unió a su madre.

 _Ikebana_.

Le costaba creer que con sus manos pudiese volver a hacer un arreglo nunca más. Miró la foto. Su madre también practicó tenis en su juventud y dado su maestría en dicho arte nadie pondría en duda la habilidad de sus manos.

No era una cosa que hubiese pensado tampoco hasta ahora. Así como en su infancia no se preocupaba de que su pierna lastimada le impidiera sentarse correctamente. No se planteaba dar más usos a sus manos que sujetar una raqueta. Hasta ahora.

Ya no miraba a su madre, su vista recorría al milímetro la prenda que llevaba aquel día. ¿La recordaría su padre si no fuese por la foto? Se preguntó también, si su madre la recordaría, incluso si aún la guardaría.

De repente ya no pensaba en su madre, ni en su padre, ni en nada de lo que pudiese significar esa foto. Pensaba en el corte, en los estampados y en la tela de la prenda que llevaba de una manera más analítica. No necesitaba ser una experta en kimonos para catalogarlo como un _furisode,_ pues sus impresionantes mangas lo delataban. Evidentemente nunca había visto a su madre con una prenda así ya que esas mangas estaban reservadas tan solo para chicas solteras como lo era en aquella foto.

Por la espectacular prenda, la foto seguramente habría sido tomado un día especial para su madre, dedujo que podría tratarse de su graduación por la edad. No le extrañaba que su padre no se hubiese resistido a fotografiarla y a enamorarse ya que su madre se veía radiante con esas mangas largas. Pensó, que aún se seguiría viendo hermosa con ellas aunque seguramente ella ya no lo aprobase.

Volteó la foto y se sobresaltó al ver la fecha. Dentro de menos de una semana se cumplirían veinte años desde que su padre la tomó, es decir, era el aniversario de cuando sus padres se conocieron.

Cerciorándose de que su padre todavía dormía, guardó la foto entre su equipaje.

—¿No deberías pedirle permiso a tu papá?

Incluso si parecía que estaba a años luz concentrada en su cena, Piyomon siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Sora sonrió.

—Quiero intentar algo.

La digimon estaba confusa pero se acurrucó en su humana que ya no tuvo ningún problema en dormir. Ni había sido consciente de cuando la pelota había resbalado de su mano.

…

No había deshecho el equipaje cuando la foto que Sora había sustraído en Kyoto ya estaba sobre el escritorio, apoyada contra la foto que compartía con todos sus amigos. La observó durante tanto rato que cualquiera diría que había quedado hechizada con ella.

Piyomon la encontró así precisamente y en cuanto la vio, Sora buscó su complicidad.

—¿No deberías pedirle permiso a tu mamá?

La chica sonrió enternecida por la eterna preocupación de su compañera, pero no creía que estuviera haciendo nada que pudiera causarle un problema con su madre. De hecho, su intención era todo lo contrario.

—No te preocupes y vigila.

Piyomon asomó el pico de la habitación, mientras Sora se afanaba en buscar por el armario. Vio varios kimonos clasificados como _komon_ que reconoció, pues eran los que su madre usaba a menudo para dar clases, también identificó varios _yukata_ y un precioso _homongi_ el cual le había visto puesto en ocasiones muy señaladas. En cualquier caso, no había ninguno propio para una mujer joven, ni mucho menos el de la foto.

—¡Mamá de Sora!

Sora se había quedado tan desanimada que fue incapaz de reaccionar y su madre, con Piyomon en brazos, entró en la estancia al tiempo que ella cerraba el armario.

—¡Mamá! —Sora saludó llevándose las manos a la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Depositó al digimon en el suelo para seguidamente llegar al armario. Intercambió una mirada con Sora y lo abrió, pues parte de un kimono había quedado cazada.

—Debes tener cuidado con estas prendas, son delicadas.

Abatida, Sora se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

—Disculpa mamá.

—¿Qué buscabas? —preguntó mientras examinaba la prenda para cerciorarse de que no estuviese dañada.

—Quería ver los kimonos —Toshiko hizo un gesto contrariado y Sora supo que debía otorgar una explicación más convincente—. Me preguntaba si tenías alguno de cuando eras joven.

Bajó la cabeza, pues su madre seguía examinándola. Observó de reojo y se dio cuenta de que su boca había dibujado una leve sonrisa.

—Sora, si quieres un kimono no tienes más que pedirlo.

—En realidad no es… —se mordió el labio y corrió hacia su habitación. Regresó con la foto— ¿aún guardas este kimono?

Toshiko se sorprendió al ver la foto. Dio la impresión de que era la primera vez que la veía y conociendo a su padre, Sora pensó que quizá fuese cierto. Tras preguntar por la foto y Sora no reconocer en ningún momento que la había robado, Toshiko negó, devolviéndosela.

—Todos mis kimonos de joven quedaron en Kyoto. Tampoco los iba a utilizar aquí, así que… —sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

Había fantaseado con que su madre aún tuviera esa prenda y se la pusiera, quizá necesitara algún arreglo pero su madre seguía teniendo una esbelta figura, así que pensó que sería fácil que le encajase. Había pedido a su padre que regresara a casa dentro de una semana. Quería que la viese como la primera vez que la vio y se enamorase aún más de ella.

Pero nada de eso ocurriría ya.

Observó los kimonos colgados y de repente creyó que sí podría ocurrir, aunque fuese de alguna forma menos ortodoxa.

—Mamá, ¿tienes algún kimono que ya no uses?

…

«¿Quieres ir a la playa? Seguro que el agua de mar mejora tu pierna.»

Sora esbozó una tierna sonrisa al encontrar aquel mensaje al llegar a la escuela. Miró su pierna, que ya ni siquiera estaba vendada. A decir verdad ni le había molestado en las últimas horas, quizá porque había tenido la mente divagando en su más ilusionante proyecto. Sin duda ir a la playa era algo que le gustaría para aplacar el sofocante calor de Tokio y también, obviamente, para compartir momentos del verano con su novio. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de llegar a plantearse seriamente hacer este viaje, ya había contestado.

«Estaré ocupada unos días, ve tú. Mi pierna está mejor, gracias.»

Guardó el teléfono y enfocó la sala que tenía ante ella. Entró con el gran paquete que le había acompañado durante todo el camino bajo el brazo. Piyomon, camuflada con su gorrito, la acompañaba. Fue a quitárselo confiada en que ahí no habría nadie pero Sora se lo impidió. Sentada en una de las maquinas de coser una chica trabajaba sin descanso. Sora se irguió.

—No eres del club.

Sora negó, al estar en vacaciones y la escuela cerrada, creyó que los club no tendrían actividad y podría hacer uso libremente de una de las maquinas de coser. La chica, que era la capitana, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

—Mi hermano pequeño tiene un digimon, así que puedes quitarte ese gorrito.

Tras hacer ambas una reverencia de agradecimiento, se encaminaron a una de las maquinas. Sora desplegó su paquete y Piyomon sacó el cuaderno en el que había hecho el boceto de un kimono. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, había aprendido a coser lo justo en las clases de economía doméstica, no obstante, la maquina era lo que menos le preocupaba. Observó las ropas que su madre le había regalado: uno era un _komon_ que había usado a diario durante muchos años y ya se había empezado a percibir su desgaste. Su color era de un azul claro, sin ningún patrón de dibujos. Luego observó la yukata con la que también le había obsequiado. Sora lo había elegido porque los motivos de flores le recordaron a la prenda que su madre llevaba en la foto.

Miró su diseño. En él, había alargado las mangas del kimono con la tela de la yukata y había seguido el patrón de los motivos por la parte baja de manera impresa.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —Sora se detuvo asustada con las tijeras en la mano. La chica la miraba inquisidoramente. A riesgo de sonar ridícula o que la tomase como una loca, pero Sora le explicó lo que pretendía— El diseño no esta mal pero no puedes cortar a lo loco. Primero debes patronar.

La chica no tardó en desplegar todo el material necesario sobre la mesa, Sora simplemente se dedicó a observarla, escucharla y aprender.

Todas las tardes y también alguna mañana a lo largo de esa semana fue al club de corte y confección de su escuela. La capitana había estado supervisando su trabajo y Sora sabía que le habría resultado imposible llegar tan lejos sin ella. Sin su ayuda, tan solo habría destrozado dos prendas y ahora estaba a punto de crear algo nuevo. En realidad, hasta que no diese la última puntada no llegaría a creérselo, por eso se afanaba en terminarlo. Las partes más delicadas las estaba haciendo a mano y aunque le costó que las puntadas quedasen iguales, a base de aprendizaje y constancia estaba empezando a adquirir destreza y la prenda no acusaba demasiado su novatismo. La parte del dibujo, que ella misma había copiado quedó estampada con una de las maquinas. El acabado era un poco tosco, su definición y tacto estarían a años luz del kimono original el cual seguramente habría sido hecho con las técnicas de estampado tradicional, pero Sora no disponía de más recursos, así que lo aprobó.

Ya casi caía la tarde, lo que significaba que debía terminarlo pronto porque no le permitirían permanecer en la escuela por más tiempo. La capitana ya no la acompañaba, estaba solo con Piyomon.

—Es Yamato —Sora no apartó la vista de su labor, Piyomon regresó el teléfono a su oreja—, ahora está ocupada —volvió a dirigirse a Sora—. Dice que ya regresó de la playa y que si quieres cenar con él —antes de esperar respuesta, Piyomon volvió a hablar por el teléfono—. ¿Yo también puedo ir?... ¡pio!

Por su alegre expresión la respuesta había sido afirmativa, no obstante, Sora seguía sin prestar atención. La digimon apoyó el pico entre la tela y por fin Sora la enfocó. Hizo un gesto para que le diese el teléfono.

—Yamato, lo siento, yo te llamo, ¿vale? Ponte protector solar por todo el cuerpo —cortó la llamada. Piyomon la miró con preocupación cuando escuchó un quejido. Sora se había vuelto a pinchar.

…

—No sé… —Sora volvió a envolver la prenda

—Ha quedado muy bien, a tu mamá le gustará, seguro.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su habitación desenvolviendo la prenda y volviéndola a envolver. Miró el reloj y comprobó que su padre no tardaría más de media hora en llegar.

Cuando terminó su kimono creyó que había quedado bien. Se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo y no solo porque era algo especial con lo que quería obsequiar a sus padres, también por todo lo que había aprendido. Durante una semana diseñar y elaborar esa prenda había sido toda su vida, toda su ilusión. Sin embargo, ahora tenía dudas. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su madre, tal vez pensase que había hecho algo estúpido, era posible que hasta se enfadase por haber estropeado dos prendas.

Piyomon seguía a su lado y un feliz recuerdo de una situación parecida vino a su memoria. Entonces tampoco sabía la respuesta pero se arriesgó porque había puesto toda su ilusión en esa torta, todos sus sentimientos. Al igual que lo hizo Yamato, su madre también vería eso.

—Tienes razón —se levantó, recuperando la seguridad en sí misma.

Encontró a su madre ordenando la compra. Por un momento volvió a tener a dudas, pero tras una respiración profunda, consiguió disiparlas.

—Mamá, tengo un regalo para ti.

…

Ayudó a su madre a ponérselo, la cual todavía estaba escandalizada, emocionada o posiblemente las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sora no lo sabía con certeza pero lo que sí sabía era la mirada de ilusión de su madre primero al encontrarse con un regalo inesperado y segundo al desenvolverlo y ver la nueva vida de esos ropajes los cuales ya estaban relegados al olvido de su armario.

—Estas mangas… son como el kimono de la foto. ¿Lo usaste como modelo? —Sora asintió y su madre sonrió con complicidad— En ese caso… —abrió el armario y sacó una cajita que entregó a su hija.

Al abrirlo, no tardó en reconocer el obi de la foto. Quedó impresionada.

—Cuando me enseñaste la foto recordé que el obi sí lo guardé, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Sabrás ponerlo?

Sora asintió desbordante de emoción. La miró cuando finalizó. Era el toque que faltaba a ese falso _furisode_ que a sus ojos empezaba a parecer verdadero. Observó atentamente el rostro de su madre, examinado cada detalle sin perder la sonrisa. Desapareció momentáneamente para ser sustituida por un pequeño rubor. Impresionada —Sora no recordaba haber visto nunca así a su madre—, dio la vuelta para enfocar a la persona que lo había provocado y sintió que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados.

…

Yamato la invitó a entrar pero en seguida regresó la vista a su revista de anuncios de motocicletas. Sora estaba desbordante de alegría y emoción y la primera persona con la que quería compartir todo lo que sentía era con él. Aunque le descolocó un poco su actitud no se la reprochó.

—Perdona por lo de ayer pero…

—Sí, estabas ocupada, me quedó claro.

—Yamato… —lo intentó Sora. Este dejó la revista y se dirigió a la nevera.

—No pasa nada, ¿quieres cenar?

Pero obviamente sí pasaba. Porque aunque no se enfadase o por lo menos no lo mostrase abiertamente, Yamato estaba herido. Necesitaba curarlo cuanto antes. Tomó su mano. Notó su tensión pero acto seguido su preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, viendo las curas en sus dedos.

—Costurera novata —rio Sora. Yamato enarcó una ceja extrañado pero al menos ya empezaba a estar más receptivo—. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Yamato se soltó para cruzarse de brazos, dando a entender que no se conformaría con cualquier cosa, en realidad seguramente sí pero a veces le gustaba recrearse en su situación de herido para conseguir más mimos de Sora. Esta le mostró una foto en la cámara digital. Al igual que esa foto que encontró entre los libros de su padre en Kyoto, se trataba de su madre, aunque esta vez estaba acompañada de su padre. Ella vestía el kimono que le acababa de regalar.

—Está tu papá, ¿es por eso?, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Papá llegó hoy —cortó Sora—. Observa a mi madre. ¿Te gusta el traje que lleva?

El chico la miró y aunque no era un experto en kimonos para hacer una valoración no pasaron desapercibidas para él esas exageradas mangas. Buscó a Sora y ella lo encontró adorable con ese rostro de confusión.

—Lo hice yo, bueno más o menos, partí de un komon y una yukata y la capitana del club me ayudó mucho, pero lo hice, terminé haciendo un _furisode_. Lo conseguí —terminó susurrando para sí misma.

Se sonrojó por la penetrante mirada de su novio.

—¿No es un kimono de chicas solteras?

Parecía que le estaba censurando pero en realidad lo que estaba era sorprendido. Sora entendió que era una reacción normal. De hecho ella aún no daba crédito a que su madre hubiese aceptado llevarlo, aunque no había conseguido que lo hiciera en público, sentía como un logro solo el hecho de que se lo hubiese puesto en casa y hubiese aceptado ser fotografiada con él junto a su esposo.

Sonrió con travesura.

—No sé, quizá me guste romper alguna regla.

Yamato ocultó su admiración con una sonrisa de incredulidad, pero Sora lo conocía bien para sentirse halagada y satisfecha por provocar esa expresión. Regresó a su estado más neutro.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? No sé, has hecho un kimono a tu madre, no creo que sea algo como para mantenerlo en secreto. Te habría dado el espacio que necesitas igualmente.

—Sí, es que, no quería darle importancia por si fracasaba o…— Sora calló pensativa. Sintió la mano de Yamato sobre su cintura.

—No quiero que compartas conmigo solo los éxitos.

Sora asintió agradecida.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que seas el primero en saber que no es algo anecdótico, sí es algo importante para mí. Voy a apuntarme al club de corte y confección y voy a dejar el de tenis.

Inspiró y sintió alivio y bienestar al no sentir ese vacío que experimentó la primera vez que ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Había encontrado algo que la llenaba, que le devolvía la ilusión, que le hacía pensar en un futuro.

Rio al ver el semblante de Yamato. Esa sonrisa que ya no camuflaba nada, es más exponía absolutamente todo lo que era él. Era aquella sonrisa que tan solo solía dirigir a ella.

—¿Qué? —Sora se recogió uno de sus mechones con timidez.

Él apartó la vista, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad que podía haber provocado su atenta mirada.

—Nada, solo que hacía tiempo que no te veía tan feliz hablando de algo.

Se rascó la nuca y la besó fugazmente pero Sora aprovechó para pasar los brazos por alrededor de su cuello. Los apartó cuando este hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No te pusiste protector —regañó ella.

—No en la espalda —tuvo que reconocer, notablemente incómodo por su situación.

Sora negó con una maternal expresión, pero no tardó en disfrutar de ese adorable sonrojo que mostraban las mejillas de Yamato. Colocó esta vez las manos cuidadosamente sobre su pecho y rio cuando él intentó endurecer su expresión sujetándola posesivamente de la cintura.

—Siento no haber estado contigo en la playa.

Yamato repitió esa sonrisa genuina y la estrechó más contra sí.

—No importa, ahora entiendo que estabas haciendo algo muy importante para ti.

Sora hizo un mohín, estrujando infantilmente la camiseta de Yamato.

—Cuidar de que mi novio no sufra quemaduras solares porque es incapaz de pedir que alguien le unte protección en la espalda también es importante para mí.

Yamato giró el rostro para esconder otra vez su rubor. Él no pedía ayuda, bueno, esa clase de ayuda tampoco era que la aceptase de cualquiera. Se lo hubiese pedido a Sora aunque seguramente no hubiese hecho falta porque Sora se hubiese ocupado de hacerlo antes de que él hubiese tenido la necesidad de pedirlo. Sentía tan extraño como lejano a aquel chico distante que se convencía de que necesitar a alguien era ser débil. Era reconfortante comprobar lo mucho que ambos habían evolucionado en este tiempo.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, Yamato lo hizo acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta a juego con su mirada más traviesa. Sora, entendiendo que pretendía, lo apartó entre risas.

—Iré a por la crema refrescante.

Pero antes, Yamato volvió a atraparla y a besarla y Sora recordó con satisfacción el sentimiento que de verdad le hacía sentir más viva. Y aunque hoy había dado un paso hacia un futuro que todavía se veía lejano y difuminado, el futuro que tenía entre sus brazos sí que lo veía claro y estaba dispuesta a vivirlo y a disfrutarlo.

.

.

.


	3. Otoño 2006

.

.

* * *

 **Otoño, 2006**

Con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos se deslizaban por esas cuatro cuerdas de forma automática. Viéndolo así, podría pensarse que estaba profundamente concentrado en su música, en que esa pieza sonara perfecta, pero pensar de esa manera significaba no conocer a Yamato. Cuando Yamato se concentraba en la música sus ojos permanecían abiertos y toda su dedicación se proyectaba en cada movimiento, sin embargo cuando tocaba de esa forma era porque no necesitaba estar concentrado en lo que hacía. Su mente estaba viajando por otros pensamientos, era el vehículo que Yamato utilizaba para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y decisiones.

Y desde el inicio del año solo había un pensamiento que ocupase estos momentos de introspección.

…

…

—¿Y crees que se podría a través de esas puertas? Si fuese así, no habría ningún lugar del universo que no pudiéramos alcanzar.

Yamato desbordaba entusiasmo hablando de aquel tema. Gabumon, a su lado, simplemente le sonreía conforme.

Había ocurrido a principios del 2006, tras la última crisis del Digimundo. Yamato, al igual que Taichi y todos sus compañeros, había tomado conciencia de hacer realidad el último deseo de su profesor Nishijima, aquello de construir su propio futuro. En seguida tuvo claro hacia donde quería dirigir su mirada.

Ese último año de escuela era cuando debía concienciarse de que era lo que quería hacer y por ello se alistó al club de astronomía. Si el espacio; inmenso y descnocido, era algo que siempre había llamado su atención, ahora con los nuevos descubrimientos lo veía incluso más alcanzable y atractivo.

 _Universo digital_

Al parecer, al igual que la Tierra tenía su lado digital, todo el Universo se expandía de forma digital y cada punto de él contactaba con un punto en concreto del Universo real. Eso haría posible abrir puertas de cualquier lugar del Universo, o por lo menos, eso era lo que Yamato había querido discutir con la persona que más sabía del Digimundo que conocía.

Koushiro apagó el esquema representativo del universo digital que había en su pantalla más grande y adquirió una actitud más seria que borró la sonrisa de ilusión de Yamato.

—No has pensado que si esto es así, al igual que tu puedes ir a cualquier parte, cualquier espécimen del universo digital puede llegar a nuestro universo.

Yamato arrugó el entrecejo. Este nuevo dato era preocupante. Imaginó los peores digimon contra los que había luchado y más aún. Digimon desconocidos de otros mundos, digimon poderosos, digimon inalcanzables y por tanto imparables. Digimon, que simplemente con aparecer a miles de kilómetros luz pondrían en peligro todos sus sueños y futuro.

A Yamato no le gustaba pensar que existía una amenaza contra la cual simplemente no era capaz de luchar. Significaba dejar el futuro por el que tanto había luchado en manos de la casualidad y eso era algo que sentía inaceptable. Entendió entonces, que el espacio era fuente de sueños pero también de peligros.

Quizá esa había sido la cusa después de todo, de dirigir allí su mirada.

Durante días, Yamato solicitó audiencia con la agencia gubernamental que dirigía los asuntos de los digimon. La misma para la que Nishijima había trabajado. Le fue difícil obtener colaboración por su parte ya que los asuntos de digimon eran más secreto que nunca y ni los niños elegidos tenían acceso a más información que la que daba la prensa.

—Firma esto.

En la sala había varias personas trajeadas, quien le tendió el documento ocultaba su mirada tras unas gafas de sol. Yamato lo examinó, se trataba de una cláusula de confidencialidad. Buscó apoyo en Gabumon.

En verdad Yamato no disfrutaba con los secretismos gubernamentales, mucho menos en asuntos que le involucraban tanto a él y a personas valiosas para él. Veía un error tratar los digimon como una amenaza pero en este momento supuso que no le quedaba alternativa. Ni sus padres, ni el padre de Sora, fervientes defensores de la integración de los digimon alcanzaban casi apoyos en los medios tras la última gran crisis.

Debería seguir sus normas para así poder cambiarlas. Firmó.

Descubrió entonces, que el Universo digital no solo era una teoría de fanáticos del espacio como sus amigos astrónomos y del Digimundo como su amigo Koushiro. Era una realidad y ya habían sido registrados incidentes. Aberturas que conectaban ambos mundos y que de momento se veían incapaces de controlar.

Yamato entendió, que dar esta información a la ciudadanía tan solo provocaría un caos incontrolable.

De repente había dado un paso al frente, levantándose con vehemencia.

—Quiero formar parte —miró a Gabumon que asintió—. Ambos formaremos parte.

Los hombres trajeados compartieron miradas y por un momento Yamato sintió que había firmado una sentencia de muerte. Entonces una despectiva risa irrumpió desde el fondo de la sala. Yamato enfocó a aquel hombre, que aunque parecía que había estado desde el inicio de la reunión, era ahora cuando Yamato reparaba en su presencia. Su uniforme lo delataba como militar y aunque Yamato no entendía de galones supuso que se trataría de un rango alto, ya que en su chaqueta colgaban varias insignias.

—Agentes, por lo que tengo entendido nuestro gobierno sigue confiando la seguridad del país a las fuerzas especiales de autodefensa, ya venga el enemigo del Digimundo o del más recóndito lugar del espacio —miró a Yamato y negó—. Ya dejamos demasiado en manos de niños imberbes y aún pagamos las consecuencias.

Yamato apretó los puños en un gruñido e hizo ademán de encararse a él pero Gabumon lo detuvo con un leve toque en la pierna. De todas las ideas posibles empezar una lucha con un alto mando militar a cargo de un proyecto secreto era sin duda una de las peores. Hizo un poder y contuvo su temperamento y tras unos segundos también le retiró la mirada y se marchó.

Pero desde entonces no olvidó sus palabras. En caliente se había sentido insultado y humillado pero tras reflexionarlo sabía que ese hombre no había dicho cosas sin sentido. Cierto era que desde niños habían luchado contra las amenazas del mundo y habían logrado hechos que tan solo podían ser calificados como milagros, pero así como sucedieron a su favor, podrían simplemente haber sucedido al contrario. Además, aunque al final fuese salvada la tierra, por cada crisis que vivían el mundo se dañaba un poco más. No solo el caos que producía en las comunicaciones y hasta destrucción de edificios, también en la confianza de las personas.

Por eso, para evitar todo eso, debían empezar a anticiparse a los hechos. Debía haber una estructura dirigida y formada para al menos poder hacer sentir al mundo un poco de confianza. De esa forma, al final, dejarían de tener miedo y no habría más secretos.

Su país, el mundo en general no podía dejar la protección de todos los ciudadanos en manos de los milagros. Ahora entendía que debía existir un plan A y dejar los milagros y el destino como plan B o incluso C. Y para ello, Yamato debía hacerse más fuerte, debía dejar atrás parte de su orgullo y temperamento, debía prepararse para ser alguien confiable. El primer escudo ante la amenaza.

La oportunidad de explorar lo que nadie antes había visto era una válida motivación para el camino que Yamato había escogido, aquel niño del Digimundo al cual no le hubiese importado quedarse durante años en busca de aventuras reaparecía cuando tenía ante él un reto como ese. Sin embargo, ahora lo primordial era ser digno de ese trabajo.

Empezó a frecuentar la piscina más de lo habitual. Debía aprender pero también debía hacerse más fuerte física y mentalmente. Con la natación Yamato sentía que entrenaba ambas cosas. Fortalecía sus músculos y le ayudaba a tener control de sí mismo, a marcarse una meta diaria, semanal, mensual… y no parar hasta cumplirla. Se auto impuso una severa disciplina y se convenció a sí mismo que era lo que debía hacer, lo que deseaba. Tenía que hacerse fuerte, tener la mejor marca, ser el primero en todas las pruebas y retos que apareciesen para así demostrar no solo que él podía estar en el proyecto sino que era el mejor hombre para ello.

—Pareces cansado Yamato —le dijo un día Gabumon, mientras cenaban.

Lo estaba pero Yamato no lo admitió. Sabía que no importará que lo negase porque Gabumon sabría que estaba mintiendo de modo que se limitó a no contestar.

—Oye Yamato —lo volvió a interrumpir un rato después—, ¿y tú que harás después?

—¿Cómo?

—De la escuela, Sora va a aprender diseño, ¿no?, Agumon me dijo que Taichi irá a la universidad y tú, no sé, desde lo que te dijo aquel hombre no has vuelto a interesarte por el espacio —lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa—. Ahora solo nadas. Es eso, ¿vas a nadar y nadar?

Fue consciente entonces de que lo que ya había decido no lo había compartido con nadie. Una vez más había elegido hacer un camino en solitario. Aunque se prometió hacía tiempo que nunca le ocultaría sus debilidades y miedos a Gabumon, esta vez aún no se había abierto del todo a él. Explorar el espacio sonaba fascinante, protegerlo sonaba más peligroso. Se sentía egoísta por arrastrarlo en un camino así, no obstante también sabía que sin él jamás tendría la fuerza para lograrlo. Ya descubrió de niño que el camino de la soledad solo aportaba debilidad.

—Yo quiero ser fuerte Gabumon, fuerte para poder proteger lo que amo.

El digimon sonrió divertido.

—¿Por eso te estás haciendo tan fuerte? —preguntó palmeándole el brazo. El incremento de sus músculos era ya visible.

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa y quedó mirándolo. Él tenía derecho a decidir su futuro también.

—Gabumon, nunca me dejarás solo, ¿verdad?

Su compañero recuperó la seriedad.

—Sabes que no Yamato, que cosas dices.

—En ese caso —le palmeó la cabeza y continúo con su cena—, ya he decidido lo que quiero hacer.

…

…

Respirar aire puro después de su ensayo era algo que Yamato siempre agradecía, lo que fue inesperado y un poco molesto fueron las nubes grises y esas gotas que empezaron a caer. Encogido y con el bajo a la espalda anduvo a rápidas zancadas. La lluvia iba haciéndose más intensa por momentos y cuando ya empezaba a sentir la humedad por su pelo y espalda, un paraguas le tapó desde atrás.

—Será mejor que lo lleves tú porque…

Vio a Sora con el brazo extendido en una incómoda posición y se lo quitó. Ella caminó a su lado para resguardarse.

—No te esperaba aquí.

Sora le otorgó una sonrisa, entrelazándose del brazo que sujetaba el paraguas.

—Quise darte una sorpresa y venir a buscarte tras tu ensayo.

—Será la última vez que puedas hacerlo —murmuró Yamato. Por la mueca de confusión de Sora, Yamato se explicó—: He dejado el grupo.

En realidad la decisión estaba tomada desde antes incluso que perfilase su futuro profesional. Nunca se imaginó siguiendo con la banda más allá de la secundaria. Deshacerla había estado en su mente desde el inicio de este último año, pero le costó llegar a tener valor para dar el último paso. La música para él era demasiado importante, compartir momentos y recuerdos con sus amigos dando conciertos y practicando era algo que le hacía feliz. En cierta forma sabía que cuando acabase con la banda la etapa anterior de su vida finalizaría y eso conllevaba que debería empezar otra.

La llegada del otoño había sido el momento que Yamato había sentido propicio para acabar con su grupo. Ahora toda su concentración debía estar en otros asuntos, en dirigir su futuro de la manera que él consideraba correcta. La música, tal y como la había disfrutado los últimos años, ya no tenía cabida. Ahora, debía ser adulto todas las horas del día sin excepción.

Sora no mostró gran sorpresa de todas formas. Era uno de los aspectos que sí sabía de Yamato. No quería ser músico profesional por lo tanto no alargaría grupos que le quitasen demasiado tiempo en su vida adulta.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?

—Bueno, ya sabes —se encogió de hombres—, la mayoría lo sintió como un alivio, así pueden concentrarse en los exámenes. Puede decirse que ha sido una decisión conjunta.

—¿Y tú?, ¿también te vas a concentrar en los exámenes?

—Claro —respondió con una lejanía que no pasó desapercibida para Sora.

Yamato se detuvo al notar que Sora se había soltado de su brazo. Hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos, pues al detenerse Sora había quedado desprotegida de la lluvia. Varios goterones habían aparecido en su chaqueta celeste.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vayamos este fin de semana de viaje, al lago —rio, ya que el primer impulso de Yamato fue mirar al cielo—. Los pronósticos dan nubes pero no lluvia.

—No es eso Sora, no puedo, sabes que estoy muy ocupado últimamente.

—No creo que le pasen nada a tus músculos porque un día no vayas a nadar —Sora se mordió el labio juguetona, acariciando sutilmente su brazo—. Hace tiempo que no veo las novedades —susurró en un tono provocador mientras apretaba ligeramente.

Esta vez contagiado de su risa, pero Yamato volvió a alzar la mirada, incluso bajó momentáneamente el paraguas para que la lluvia besase su rostro sonrojado.

—No sé.

—Cualquiera diría que no quieres dormir una noche conmigo en un idílico paisaje —volvió a la carga Sora, susurrando en su oreja. La sintió que ardía y Yamato se separó.

—Déjalo ya —jadeó. En realidad era un poco incómodo esforzarse durante tantos meses para tratar de hallar control de sí mismo y que Sora lo descontrolase de aquella manera tan solo con una par de caricias y susurros. Aunque era algo que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse más vivo que en cualquier otro momento.

—Entonces di que sí. La última vez que fuimos aún era primavera pero los colores del otoño son incluso más hermosos.

Yamato volvió a echar hacia abajo el paraguas pero Sora, lejos de quejarse, alzó el rostro y saboreó la lluvia contra su rostro. Era una de esas reacciones dignas de Sora, no se escondía ante los contratiempos y dificultades, siempre se enfrentaba a ellos con su mejor cara.

La miró a los ojos y mientras acariciaba su pelo ya totalmente húmedo se dio cuenta de que Sora era el otoño en sí mismo. Bello con solemnidad y vistoso pero sin ser estridente. Besó su frente y asintió.

…

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue darse una ducha para entrar en calor. De nada había servido que Sora le hubiese ido a buscar con un paraguas pues finalmente la lluvia había terminado calando en sus huesos. Le sorprendió que al salir su padre ya estuviese preparando la cena. Gabumon le estaba ayudando.

—Llegaste pronto hoy —dijo, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros.

—En realidad me están obligando a tomarme libres todas las horas que estuve haciendo de más —resopló Hiroaki como si fuese una maldición.

—No te creo, estarías de vacaciones hasta la mayoría de edad de Takeru como mínimo —rio Yamato, tomando asiento.

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

—Había pensado aprovechar para visitar algunas universidades. ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?

Yamato miró de reojo a Gabumon para después concentrarse en la servilleta que empezó a manosear.

—Hice planes con Sora —dijo al fin— haremos un viaje.

—Está bien. ¿El próximo entonces?

Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, los mismo que esa servilleta quedó apretujada en su puño. Volvió a enfocar a Gabumon que lo miraba con atención y suspiró.

—En realidad…

—Escucha hijo —interrumpió el adulto y Yamato lo sintió como un bálsamo—, sé que no hemos hablado del tema, yo no lo saqué porque no quería presionarte. Te conozco y daba por hecho que cuando hubieses tomado una decisión simplemente me la comunicarías pero veo que pasa el tiempo y aún no sé nada de lo que estás pensando, pero sé que algo tienes en mente así que, cuéntamelo, lo que sea.

Una última mirada a Gabumon que asintió en una muestra de apoyo y Yamato enfrentó a su padre.

—No iré a la Universidad.

Conocía a su padre como para percibir su desilusión por mucho que tratase de enmascararla. Yamato había mirado al espacio pero no como un simple espectador. Él iba a ser un hombre de acción.

—Creí que habías empezado a interesarte en serio por la aeronáutica espacial.

Hiroaki se mostró perplejo, pero entonces Yamato se levantó.

—Espera un segundo.

Cuando regresó llevaba una solicitud en la mano. Sentía los nervios por dar este paso pero todo el autocontrol que había aprendido en sus horas de natación surtió efecto y logró mostrarse convincentemente firme cuando se la tendió.

Como esperaba, una expresión horrorizada se apareció en su rostro.

—¿Academia nacional de autodefensa?, ¿es una broma?, ¿militar?, ¿tú?

—Tienes grados universitarios también, estudiaré ingeniería aeronáutica, me graduaré con honores y seré astronauta —quiso adornar Yamato pero calló cuando su padre se levantó entre aspavientos.

—Que tontería es esta… —masculló, palpando entre sus bolsillos pero la cajetilla estaba sobre la mesa. Se encendió un cigarro.

—¡Debo estar preparado!, ¡debo hacer que cuenten conmigo! No puedo quedarme simplemente mirando estrellas mientras… —calló. Era su padre pero tampoco podía hablarle abiertamente de estos asuntos aún.

—Universo digital, ¿no? —señaló Hiroaki con el cigarrillo esparciendo algo de ceniza—. Te tiene obsesionado.

—¡Es algo real! —exclamó Yamato ya levantándose.

Sabía que no iba a encontrar toda la comprensión de primeras pero nunca imaginó que su padre se mostrase tan cerrado. Su padre nunca había sido impedimento para ninguna de sus decisiones, ni siquiera de las más duras.

—Te equivocas —volvió a señalarle, esta vez con el dedo. Yamato ya era un poco más alto que él pero nunca se había sentido tan pequeño a su lado—. Algo real es un trabajo de verdad, algo real es una familia. Eres listo, puedes hacer lo que desees… ve a la universidad, consigue un buen trabajo y ocúpate de hacer feliz a Sora y de cuidar a tus hijos —los sentimientos que desprendían sus palabras cambiaron a mitad de discurso. De la furia o indignación a la súplica, la impotencia. Conforme lo percibía, Yamato también se fue calmando.

—Prefiero asegurarme de que tengan futuro —susurró, dejándose caer sobre la silla. Realizó una respiración profunda—. Pueden hacerlo, devastar tu futuro con solo desearlo. Hablamos de seres que pueden alterar el espacio-tiempo con solo su existencia. Sé que parece algo lejano, incluso ficticio, pero de nada sirve vivir nuestra vida y planear un futuro si no puedes mantenerlo —se sentía tan decaído, que ni se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma había quebrantado su cláusula—. Supongo que si no tienes nada que proteger no puedes entenderlo.

El padre regresó al asiento entre resoplidos. Negó, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, dio otra calada y apagó el cigarrillo.

—Yamato… ya es difícil mantener una familia unida con un trabajo normal. Lo único que quiero es que no elijas tu trabajo antes que otras cosas más importantes. Solo quiero que no estés solo, ¿entiendes? —lo dijo sin apartar la mano, por lo que quizá, si no fuese su padre, Yamato hubiese pensado que lo había hecho para ocultar las lágrimas.

Le impresionó el imaginarlo.

—Pero Yamato nunca estará solo —Hiroaki apartó la mano para enfocar al compañero de su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban pero no había lágrimas—. Debe entender que si Yamato ha elegido este camino es porque está convencido de que es donde va a poder dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Debe confiar en Yamato y en su fuerza para cumplir sus sueños —sonrió, mirando a su camarada—. No se preocupe, yo siempre cuidaré de él.

—Gabumon… —ahora quien sintió el quemazón en su garganta fue Yamato, pero logró imponer la sonrisa de agradecimiento a las lágrimas.

Se detuvo en su padre al notar que volvía a levantarse, quedando parado a su lado. Y entonces, simplemente Hiroaki apoyó la mano en su cabeza, de la misma forma que había hecho desde que era niño. Era un gesto de protección, de ánimo, de orgullo, de agradecimiento o por lo menos todas esas sensaciones había sentido Yamato alguna vez en su vida cuando su padre tenía la mano sobre su cabeza. Y en su rostro cansado vislumbró lo que pareció una sonrisa.

…

Sora no se equivocaba, la gama de colores que desprendía el otoño hacían de ese lugar uno totalmente diferente al de la primavera. Los ocres, dorados y rojos teñían el lago de una belleza melancólica. En el horizonte, aunque no pudiese verlo escondido tras esas nubes que ya empezaban a tornarse a juego con el otoño, sabía que la cima del monte Fuji ya había sido arropada por las primeras nevadas que perdurarían hasta la primavera. De repente se descubrió preguntándose si en invierno los colores del lago quedarían a juego con esa punta blanca y si él algún día los vería. Si Sora querría mostrárselos.

Apenas quedaban unos minutos para finalizar el ocaso cuando sintió su presencia a su espalda. Se apartó de la ventana. Ella ya vestía una ligera yukata y el rostro estaba a juego con el otoño posiblemente por las altas temperaturas de las aguas. Supuso que había estado tanto tiempo porque al igual que él había quedado presa en el crepúsculo. Eso se forzó a pensar para no pensar en que ella —terca y confiada— había mantenido la esperanza de que él quisiese compartir ese baño con ella.

—¿Relajante? —dijo, regresando la vista a la ventana.

Sora asintió, sentándose sobre las rodillas frente a su pequeña bolsa de viaje.

—Aunque estaría mejor si tú estuvieses conmigo —dijo, tras comprobar una última vez el celular antes de apagarlo—. Y no estoy hablando del baño —prosiguió, al escuchar la agitada respiración de Yamato.

Cuando alzó la mirada, Yamato ya la enfocaba. Todavía mantenía la ropa con la que habían llegado al mediodía. De hecho, no estaba seguro si había hecho algo a parte de mirar por aquella ventana desde su llegada.

Avanzó hacia ella pero aún quedo a demasiada distancia. Desde el principio había intuido que esta escapada de fin de semana que Sora había organizado tan repentinamente era por algo más que por la belleza otoñal. Al igual que su padre, ella también había notado que algo le rondaba la mente, o mejor dicho se había apropiado de todos sus pensamientos en el último tiempo. Eso le hacía sentirse responsable, porque aunque él siempre había querido hacerla participe de todas sus decisiones respecto a su futuro, cada vez le había resultado más difícil hacerlo. Ahora sabía que era porque le atemorizaba que ese camino que había elegido le alejase definitivamente de ella y nunca pudiese comprobar de qué color el invierno teñía aquel lago.

—Es sobre mi futuro —musitó.

—Lo sé —Yamato la miró con extrañeza—. Claro que lo sé. Llevas todo el año con esa expresión. Has cambiado y no me refiero solo en el físico o en tus aficiones. Estás más serio, más ausente, además ya has dejado tu grupo definitivamente y cada vez que trato de sacar el tema sobre tus solicitudes lo evitas —hizo una pausa y aunque su intención fue esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora, se quedó en triste—. ¿Cuánto de lejos vas a irte Yamato?

Todo su convencimiento, todo su arrojo, toda su firme decisión se tambaleaba por esa mirada, por ese tono suplicante. En realidad todo perdía un poco el sentido si ella no caminaba a su lado. Ahora sabía, que nunca debería haberlo dilatado tanto. Ella tenía derecho a ser participe de esto desde un inicio.

Se agachó para estar a su altura y la miró atentamente a los ojos.

—Voy a entrar en las fuerzas de autodefensa. Voy a estudiar aeronáutica en la academia militar, voy a ser oficial de las fuerzas de autodefensa espaciales junto a Gabumon. Voy a ser el primer astronauta con compañero digimon y voy a protegerte de cualquier amenaza que pueda poner en peligro tu futuro.

Y aunque por unos segundos sintió tanta liberación que incluso pudo sentir que flotaba, en seguida volvió a sentir la angustia oprimiendo su pecho. El camino que había escogido parecía a años luz con los tranquilos estudios de diseño en una escuela técnica a los que Sora pretendía concurrir.

Nunca sus vidas parecían tan diferentes, tan incompatibles.

Cuando Sora apretó los labios, fue consciente de que ya había asimilado todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Luego cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a enfocarle. Por un momento fue incapaz de leer en su expresión y eso le atemorizó.

Ella se mordió el labio y él suspiro.

—¿Entiendes porque he elegido esto?

Sora asintió sin emitir sonido alguno. Desde niños habían convivido con amenazas desconocidas. Desde niños habían detenido esas amenazas y aunque ya no fuesen niños las amenazas continuaban y continuarían. Yamato quería seguir deteniéndolas, Yamato quería seguir asegurándose de que todos sus esfuerzos de niños habían tenido un sentido. Yamato quería seguir luchando por proteger que todos tuviesen un futuro.

En realidad, tampoco era algo del todo sorpresivo, de alguna forma lo había sabido durante todo el año. Lo había sabido desde que él decidió alzar la mirada a las estrellas. Lo miró y de repente volvió a sentir que veía a ese niño de primaria que conoció, el niño adulto que se empecinaba en llevar sobre sus hombros todo el peso del mundo.

—¿Y qué opinas?

Sora regresó de sus pensamientos. La pregunta de Yamato, aunque enmarcada en un perfecto tono neutro, denotaba ansiedad, por eso el primer pensamiento de Sora fue tratar de tranquilizarlo pero no llegó a la realización. Demasiados sentimientos habían entrado en colapso en ese instante.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más? —musitó al fin, cuando se sintió capaz de hablar.

No era la respuesta deseada pero al menos Yamato agradeció que hubiese dejado su mutismo.

—Le dije a mi padre.

—¿Y que opina él? —Sora había desviado la mirada. La mantenía en ese celular apagado. Siempre lo apagaba cuando pasaba la noche con Yamato.

—Yo quiero saber lo que opinas tú —contestó Yamato. Sora volvió a mordisquearse el labio y Yamato entendió que había sonado demasiado demandante. No era justo presionándola de esa manera. Trató de mostrarse más cordial—. Respeta mi decisión, aunque en realidad él preferiría que me buscase un trabajo de verdad y me ocupase de hacerte feliz.

Sora esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu padre —Era un intento de relajar la tensión pero no resultó. Notó la impotencia de Yamato en ese puño cerrado y ella perdió la sonrisa—. Realmente admiro que seas tan decidido, que quieras cargar con esta responsabilidad por tu propia voluntad. En cierta forma esa faceta tuya es lo que más me gusta de ti —empezó al fin, esas palabras que creía que le debía. Él tenía derecho a su sinceridad—, pero al mismo tiempo es la que más temo.

Tras un segundo tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras, Yamato regresó a la ventana.

—Siempre he querido tomar mis propias decisiones, por eso de niño quería estar solo, para que mis decisiones no perjudicasen a nadie. Pero ahora comparto mi vida y mis decisiones tienen consecuencias para otras personas, por eso es injusto que tome mis decisiones solo —en el exterior la oscuridad ya era plena y un brillante cuarto de luna creciente luchaba por abrirse hueco entre las nubes. Alzó la cabeza, buscando las estrellas en ese cielo. Las nubes dispersas dejaban entrever alguna pero fue incapaz de diferenciarlas. El niño del Digimundo que las miraba y se preguntaba que habría más allá sí que podría haberlo hecho—. Aún así no voy a cambiar mi decisión. Soy así de egoísta. Pero entiendo que mi camino no sea compartido por otras personas. Entiendo que si mi decisión es unilateral, mi camino se vuelva solitario.

Cerró los ojos y tragó. Por momentos se sintió temblar pero hizo un poder y se tranquilizó. No debía preocuparla, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Pese al frío que de repente se había calado en sus huesos, él siempre se esforzaría por desprender calor para los demás. Era lo que había elegido.

Pero entonces lo sintió en su corazón, al tiempo que sus brazos rodearon su cintura y su frente cayó contra su espalda.

—Acepto tu decisión —pese al sobrecogimiento de su tono, logró que su mensaje sonase determinante, incluso agresivo—, pero tú tienes que aceptar la mía. Nunca permitiré que me alejes de tu vida. Nunca vas a decidir por mí si quiero compartir tu camino o no —Yamato sintió su tensión en los brazos, pero de forma instintiva él había tomado sus manos y eso hizo que ella se relajara—. A partir de ahora nuestras vidas serán muy distintas, en ocasiones parecerán hasta incompatibles y es por eso que debemos hacer un gran esfuerzo por seguir hablando, por seguir siendo sinceros, por seguir compartiendo momentos.

Y a Yamato esas palabras le parecieron tan lógicas, tan naturales, que encontró una absurdez el que algún día se alejaran. No sentía que existiese un motivo real para ello en este momento. Entonces fue consciente de que ya estaba flotando lejos de miedos e inseguridades. Se dio cuenta que desde un inicio, Sora había alzado la cabeza hacia la lluvia y le había sonreído. Se sintió orgulloso y agradecido.

Rotó sobre sí mismo lentamente, en ese pequeño espacio que permitía el abrazo de Sora. Cuando la miró, con los ojos humedecidos pero totalmente decididos, él ya sonreía. La envolvió por completo con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza entre su cuello y su clavícula, directamente contra su piel. La acarició con la nariz e inspiró.

—Me gusta tu olor, huele a mi hogar.

Al notarla revolverse entre sus brazos, Yamato abrió los ojos e hizo amago de despegarse de ella, siendo consciente de lo vergonzosas que podían haber sonado sus palabras. No obstante, en vez de apartarse lo que Sora había hecho era acurrucarse mejor contra su pecho.

Entonces, se limitó a sentir su cercanía, a impregnarse de cada detalle que él ya consideraba su hogar. De esa manera, jamás lo olvidaría cuando su camino le llevase demasiado lejos de él.

.

.

.


	4. Invierno 2008

.

.

* * *

 **Invierno, 2008**

Cuando entró en el taller no tardó en distinguirla entre las muchachas que se arremolinaban sobre la mesa. Sora siempre conseguía resaltar en lo que hacía y no necesariamente porque fuese vistoso o fuese algo que buscase, era simplemente porque ponía todo su esfuerzo y concentración en ello. Quedó observándola un poco más, cómo hacía algunas indicaciones sobre la tela extendida. Las otras alumnas se dirigían a ella como senpai y apuntaban cada consejo que les daba. Sora lo hacía gustosa pero no parecía que fuese algo que verdaderamente estuviese disfrutando. Se acercó un poco más y compartió el entusiasmo de una de las chicas al ver ese precioso vestido de noche al cual le estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos.

—¿Lo diseñaste tú?, bien podría desfilar por la semana de la moda de París.

Sora fue consciente de la llegada de su amiga en ese momento, le regaló una contenida sonrisa, todo lo contrario que la chica dueña del vestido, que saltó emocionada.

—¿Lo piensas de verdad?, sería un sueño, ¿verdad senpai?

—Bueno, lo primero es que lo termines a tiempo para la Nochebuena, ¿no?

La muchacha asintió con un leve sonrojo que se incrementó por el cuchicheo de sus compañeras. Mimi compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Sora viéndolas marchar.

—¿Has venido a verlo? —cuestionó Sora.

Mimi asintió emocionada pero cuando Sora iba a buscar el paquete, una maestra asomó a la puerta dándole algunas instrucciones, más bien órdenes a las que Sora asintió obedientemente.

—Parece muy estricta —la más joven se cruzó de brazos, por lo visto su amiga ya tenía trabajo para todo el día y por tanto no podrían pasarlo juntas.

—Sí lo es, pero estoy muy agradecida de que me tomara como asistente. De hecho si decidí cursar en esta escuela técnica fue por ella —por la extraña mueca de Mimi, entendió que debía explicarse mejor—. Mi padre me dijo que había una maestra de arte que tenía que conocer.

—¿Y seguirás como su asistente el próximo año?

Sora rio. Ni se había planteado esa posibilidad.

—No lo veo probable. Ella regresará a Kyoto. Tiene puesto como profesora de arte allá.

Mientras Sora iba en busca de lo que había llevado a Mimi hasta ahí, Mimi se dedicó a examinar su alrededor. Ese lugar le trasmitía una extraña calma que encontraba incompatible con la emoción y el entusiasmo que las anteriores chicas habían mostrado antes con aquel vestido. O tal vez era por la señora que se acaba de ir.

Pasó el dedo por algunos de los libros que quedaban sobre el escritorio de Sora y le complació encontrar una solicitud, que aunque aún no estaba rellenada, tenía un sitio preferente entre sus documentos, o lo que era lo mismo, entre sus pensamientos.

Enfocó a Sora que ya extendía con gran mimo su preciado paquete.

—Entonces, ¿postularás para seguir tu formación en el extranjero?

Sus palabras hicieron regresar en sí a Sora. Caminó hasta su amiga, tomando la solicitud que tenía entre sus manos.

—No estoy segura —era algo que habían hablado a menudo durante el último año pero lo cual todavía no estaba decidido.

Su amiga de la infancia hizo un amago de berrinche que a Sora causó ternura. Ella deseaba alternar sus estudios en una ciudad diferente cada año. Disfrutaba de la improvisación y se sentía cómoda con lo inesperado. Pero Sora era muy diferente a ella y conforme más años pasaban, más se daba cuenta de ello. Ella necesitaba calma y tiempo de reposo. Necesitaba concentración y dedicación para disfrutar de su trabajo, incluso necesitaba lo que consideraba una agradable rutina para sentir la seguridad en sí misma de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que quería.

—Sora, vayamos a París, la cuna de la moda y la comida. Alquilaremos un precioso apartamento con vistas al Sena donde un gondolero nos dirá: _¡suban a mi barca preciosas!, ¡y olé!_

Sora quedó mirando su extraña pose y rio.

—No me quedó claro, ¿Francia?, ¿Italia? Y lo último no lo entendí pero por tu postura diría que era español.

—¡Que más da, Sora!, podemos ir a todos lados que queramos y aprender grandes cosas. Yo me haré una experta chef y tú alternarás con los más prestigiosos diseñadores que te darán proyección internacional —miró a su alrededor y suspiró—… que aquí nunca tendrás.

Debía reconocer que Mimi no se equivocaba. Si aceptaba proseguir sus estudios en el extranjero tendría más posibilidades para hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la alta costura. No obstante, tampoco estaba segura de que ese fuese el camino que quería.

Se había formado en diseño de modas de una manera muy general, muy comercial podría decirse. Las técnicas de diseño no tenían secretos para ella y hasta se creía capaz de predecir cual sería la próxima moda de la temporada. Sería capaz de diseñar todo tipo de cortes y saber, ya prácticamente con solo mirar a una persona, cual sería el escote más acertado para ella o con que color quedaría más favorecido.

Sin embargo, nada de eso había estado presente en las últimas semanas.

Regresó a su paquete y empezó a desenvolverlo cuidadosamente. Lo que escondía había sido su obsesión en este último tiempo, toda su vida había girado en torno a ello.

—Sora es… increíble —Sora se sintió satisfecha, pues dejar a Mimi sin palabras no era algo fácil.

La más joven casi hasta sintió apuro por tocar la tela pero lo hizo, delineó los estampados, pasó la mano por las largas mangas y le dio delicadamente la vuelta para no perderse ningún detalle de la parte de atrás. Viendo ese _furisode_ que se apreciaba hecho con mimo y dedicación, Mimi empezó a entender porque Sora no había sido más entusiasta con el precioso vestido de noche que aquella chica estaba elaborando. Esa tela tan bella no podía encontrarse en ningún otro lugar. Era sin duda una obra de arte.

—Vas a ser la adulta más hermosa que haya existido jamás.

—En realidad, quiero estrenarlo en Navidad —se ruborizó.

Cuando ella, al igual que todos los chicos de su año celebrase la fiesta de la mayoría de edad en enero, Yamato estaría de nuevo interno en la academia militar y su fiesta de mayoría de edad sería celebrada con sus compañeros de promoción en vez de con sus amigos en Tokio. No obstante, quería que Yamato pudiese contemplarla con su obra, ya no solo por el kimono en sí, también por lo que significaba para Sora. Esa prenda reflejaba sus sentimientos. Había sido diseñado y prácticamente elaborado por ella y aunque puede que no tuviese un acabado enteramente profesional, sentía que tenía la vida que había buscado. Y era algo que deseaba compartir con Yamato.

—Si lo que quieres es que te pida matrimonio te lo pedirá. Estoy a punto de pedírtelo yo.

Las palabras de Mimi devolvieron a Sora a la realidad, pues una vez más había quedado hechizada contemplando esa prenda. Negó entre risas y pasó el dedo de arriba abajo por las largas mangas de las que tan orgullosa se sentía.

…

Sora se arrepentía de no haber llevado un cuaderno para hacer algunos bocetos. Aunque hubiese resultado del todo improcedente, las vistas desde aquella meseta en Kanagawa eran impresionantes; las colinas verdes, la bahía de Tokio y el monte Fuji podían apreciarse desde allí. En realidad lo sabía porque Yamato se lo había contado e incluso le había enviado fotos y aunque los uniformes, los saludos a la bandera y la férrea disciplina que trasmitían los muchachos remarcaba que era un lugar militar, en cierta forma, también le trasmitía una adictiva inspiración.

Se resguardó entre sus mangas y siguió esperando. Yamato solo tenía unas horas de permiso por Nochebuena y aunque tuviese derecho a pernoctar fuera de la academia a la mañana siguiente debía estar nuevamente en su puesto de estudio. Tendría un permiso más largo en las festividades de año nuevo, en las que entonces sí viajaría a Tokio, pero aún así, Sora había querido ir a buscarlo a la academia para poder pasar juntos este día tan especial para ellos. Ahora que estaban la mayor parte del año separados, Sora sentía importante crear memorias juntos siempre que tuviesen oportunidad. Era la manera de estar más unidos el resto del año.

No era la primera vez que iba allá a visitarlo pero sí la primera vez que se había sentido tan insegura en todo el trayecto. Muchas miradas habían estado fijas en ella en el tren, pero vestir el _furisode_ desde Tokio había sido su elección. La razón principal era que quería impresionar a Yamato desde el primer momento que la viese, aunque la razón práctica pasaba porque se habría sentido incapaz de colocárselo ella sola.

Varios chicos salían en ese momento a disfrutar de su permiso pero un rubio se distinguía de entre todos esos trajes negros de cadete sin más insignias que la que lo identificaba a la rama aérea a la que pertenecía.

No avanzó y Sora volvió a sentir las miradas, esta vez de las decenas de chicos de la academia. Bajó el rostro y cuando lo alzó, la multitud se había dispersado y Yamato estaba frente a ella. Deslizaba el petate por su hombro al tiempo que se quitaba la gorra del uniforme. Sora comprobó que había vuelto a cortarse el pelo. Lo llevaba excesivamente corto para su gusto desde que había entrado en la academia y aunque era parte de la disciplina que Yamato se había auto impuesto, Sora no podía evitar añorar esa rebeldía que siempre había desprendido su cabello. No era algo que le fuese a reprochar tampoco, Yamato se estaba esforzando mucho y ella no debía quedarse en el pasado.

Él alzó la mano tocando las largas mangas tan solo con sus yemas tímidamente.

A diferencia de kimonos más tradicionales, su estampado no evocaba motivos estacionales, ni pájaros tan característicos como las grullas. Era un pájaro sí, pero de fuego, cuyas llamas se difuminaban de forma ascendente desde la parte baja del kimono. Las mangas eran adornadas por vistosas camelias invernales a juego con el kanzashi que culminaba el recogido de su pelo. Su maquillaje se apreciaba de una forma sutil, resaltando su naturalidad pero al mismo tiempo viéndose arreglada para un acto especial.

—Es… impresionante —dijo al fin Yamato y Sora recobró toda su seguridad y confianza.

Era el sentimiento que había querido expresar.

…

—No me quedó claro, ¿Francia?, ¿Italia?, ¿España?, aunque si vas con Mimi, ¿no sería mejor ir a New York? Hay grandes oportunidades para los diseñadores allá, ¿no crees? —Yamato paró y regresó la vista atrás para mirar a Sora.

Tras la cena y antes de ir a su hotel, habían querido dar un paseo por la bahía de la ciudad de Yokosuka. Sora reconoció de cerca alguno de los barcos, muchos de ellos militares, que había apreciado desde la parte alta donde quedaba la academia de Yamato.

Era la misma bahía que en Tokio pero desde ese otro lugar se sentía diferente. Todo era diferente siempre si cambiabas la perspectiva pero lo importante era que siguiese resultando cómodo, se sintiese correcto. Ese lugar, en este instante, lo era.

—Olvídalo, son ideas locas de Mimi.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a seguir formándote en el extranjero?

Sora resopló, envolviendo y desenvolviendo sus mangas en sus antebrazos como un tic nervioso. Yamato la tomó de las manos para detenerla.

—Lo arrugarás.

Entonces paró, pero quedó mirando el traje, como si este mismo debiese confirmarle las palabras de Yamato. Lo enfocó a él cuando sintió su mano en la mejilla.

—Está bien lo que decidas.

—Es que, todavía no estoy segura de si es así como quiero enfocar mi carrera. Estos años han sido realmente productivos para mí. De hecho me siento que podría trabajar para cualquier firma, en cualquier lugar.

Yamato torció el rostro ante su repentino silencio.

—¿No es lo que deseas?

Su vista, de nuevo, se desvió a la bahía. Algunos barcos estaban adornados con luces navideñas de los que se podía escuchar incluso la música de la fiesta que había en su interior. No obstante ella trató de ver más allá, llegar a Tokio o incluso cruzar el mar. ¿Tenía miedo de lo que le depararía el otro lado? Regresó la vista a sus mangas, a las florecillas blancas y rosas que las salpicaban. ¿Existirían más allá del mar?

Yamato la miraba atentamente, empezaba a emanar preocupación. Negó, no tenía derecho a preocuparlo, pues él sí que iba a cruzar el mar y todo el universo por el bien de todos ellos. Debía empezar a ser más decidida, a ver más allá de las camelias del invierno.

—Ir al extranjero me abriría muchas posibilidades en el mundo de la moda, en el camino que he elegido —Yamato acarició su rostro con el dedo y asintió—. Supongo que París es una buena opción. Además, así podré conocer más a tu familia —su sonrisa fue genuina. La primera desde que meditaba la opción del extranjero.

Apreció como Yamato relajaba algo sus facciones. Aunque no lo dijese abiertamente, esa también era su elección favorita. Por un momento se imaginó con diversión el estado de nervios y preocupación que tendría Yamato si de verdad decidiese ir a New York o cualquier otra ciudad sola con Mimi y no pudo contener una leve risa.

Y aunque no supiese a que se debía, Yamato la acompañó.

—Me alegra que decidas ir donde mi familia, aunque si te presentas así, es posible que mi abuelo te pida matrimonio.

Las mangas de Sora revolotearon cuando le dio un ameno golpe en el brazo. Empezaba a entender por qué esas mangas eran para chicas solteras, quizá porque eran un imán para pedidas de matrimonio. Dejó de reír cuando él la atrapó de la cintura y sintió su amorosa mirada examinando su expresión. Le correspondió colgándose a su cuello y las mangas cayeron a ambos lados, dándoles una improvisa intimidad.

Deseó que todo se viese tan claro, como la mirada de Yamato justo antes de besarla.

…

Yamato dejó contra la cama la toalla húmeda que había usado para secarse el pelo y se sentó en ella para colocarse los calcetines. Observó a Sora, que ya arreglada con su ropa de recambio, se concentraba en empacar con mimo su kimono.

Hacía un rato que había amanecido y antes de que el tren de Sora con destino a Tokio saliese, Yamato ya debería estar presente en la academia.

—Puedo acompañarte, de verdad, hay tiempo —mintió y Sora otra vez negó.

—No quiero que te castiguen a limpiar retretes con un cepillo de dientes

Yamato bufó, mientras volvía a levantarse para colocarse la camiseta.

—Lo mucho que me harán es que me ocupe de millones de informes mientras mis compañeros hacen cosas divertidas en los simuladores.

—Con lo que te gustan los simuladores, no podría soportar tanta culpa —dijo ella con un notable tono guasón.

Sintió la respiración de Yamato tras ella.

—¿Por qué no te lo pones? —susurró en su oído.

Se estremeció, pero fue capaz de guardar la compostura.

—¿Yo sola?, con lo que tardaría definitivamente no volverías a pisar un simulador en los dos años que te quedan.

—Podría ayudarte —Sora rio y Yamato adquirió un natural tono seductor—. No se me dio mal quitarlo.

Sora se volteó para encararlo.

—Si la memoria no me falla hubo un momento de crisis al principio —entrecerró los ojos, retándolo y acabó riendo por el rubor que mostraron las mejillas de él.

—Me daba miedo romperlo —tuvo que reconocer, ya dando un paso atrás, con la vista fija en la prenda.

Satisfecha por su pequeña victoria, Sora regresó a su trabajo.

—Entonces mejor así, además no quiero acaparar más miradas en el camino. Bastante vergüenza pasé a la ida.

—Es una prenda de la que estar orgullosa —dijo Yamato, mirándola tiernamente. Ella se mordió el labio tímidamente y Yamato aprovechó para inclinarse y besarla en la nariz—. Gracias. La imagen de ti esperándome con este kimono ya es un valioso recuerdo para mí.

Esta sí que era la victoria que Sora había buscado pero era demasiado vergonzoso reconocerlo tan abiertamente. Yamato le dio un respiro, volteándose para buscar su chaqueta.

—¿Te imaginas?, quizá en un año todas las chicas de París querrán tener uno así.

La volvió a enfocar al no obtener respuesta y le extrañó verla con la mirada un poco ausente. Pero realmente sus pensamientos estaban ausentes. De repente había vuelto a su realidad. Aunque lo pareciese el tiempo no se detenía y este momento que ambos atesorarían ya finalizaba y Sora debía regresar a sus responsabilidades futuras.

—En año nuevo tienes días, ¿verdad? —Yamato asintió con un gemido— Vendrás, ¿no?

Ante tal inesperado reclamo, Yamato volvió a acortar las distancias.

—Oye —la tomó del mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella le otorgó una sonrisa que Yamato reconoció de inmediato. Era la sonrisa que no le gustaba que le dedicase a él porque era la sonrisa de su máscara. Frunció el ceño con descontento y la tomó de la mano posesivamente—… te acompaño a la estación. Me da igual si tengo que limpiar retretes lo que queda de curso.

—Pero… —obviamente Sora fue a protestar pero Yamato alzó el dedo sin permitírselo.

—Y si protestas te llevaré la bolsa —Sora la resguardó contra ella instintivamente—, y si aún así sigues protestando no me quedará más remedio que correr tras tu tren proclamando mi amor eterno.

Y ahora sí, la sonrisa de Sora fue radiante y sincera al igual que su tímida risa.

—No te creo capaz.

Yamato le contestó con la mirada: desafiante, divertida y provocadora, pero Sora no reparó en ella más de lo necesario porque su vista quedó atrapada en su cabello. Lo tenía corto, demasiado, pero el flequillo, ya seco, despuntaba hacia arriba con esa rebeldía natural que poseía Yamato. Esa que olvidaba domar cuando estaba a su lado. Esa que le reconfortaba, ya que Sora también era a su lado cuando más natural se sentía, cuando más claro veía todo.

…

El último día del año, Sora se concentró en las ramas y las flores del Ikebana para ver si así hallaba la decisión correcta respecto a su futuro. No era como si se resistiese a los cambios, Sora tenía madurez en ese sentido. Se adaptaba a ellos, buscaba lo positivo de lo aprendido y veía el futuro con ilusión. Por eso sentía tan extraño su estancamiento.

Si partía al extranjero ya debería haber empezado a hacer los trámites y buscar recomendaciones de sus profesores, y en el caso de que decidiese no partir, ya tendría que estar haciendo entrevistas para conseguir un puesto en alguna firma. No obstante, lo que provocaba su parálisis era que antes, cuando pensaba en este momento siempre lo imaginaba como un momento de incertidumbre pero también emocionante porque nuevos caminos se abrirían ante ella. Sin embargo ahora que lo estaba viviendo solo sentía confusión. Llegaba incluso a sentirse perdida.

—Gracias Piyo —sonrió cuando su compañera le llevó una rama que ella creía que encajaba.

Toshiko lo miró, sonrió y no dijo nada y Sora entendió, que aunque a ella sí se lo había parecido, esa no era la rama adecuada para ese arreglo.

—¿Has hablado ya con los abuelos de Yamato? La verdad que me quedaría más tranquila si quedases en su casa, por lo menos al principio.

—No mamá, aún no…

Se detuvo antes de confesar que todavía no lo tenía decidido. Tenía la solicitud, incluso Mimi ya había empezado a mirar apartamentos pero en su interior ella todavía no llegaba a entender que iba a hacer en París. Al contrario de lo que imaginó Yamato, no se veía capaz de aportar nada a ese mundo de occidente. Simplemente sentía, que como aquella rama, ella y sus sueños no encajarían. Pero tampoco podía sentir emoción alguna al pensar en diseñar otro tipo de ropa que no fuesen kimonos. Lo veía como ser parte de una absurda cadena de montaje de algo efímero.

Quizá por eso se había refugiado en el Ikebana. El Ikebana siempre le ayudaba a ver las cosas de otra manera, a entender el camino que a veces quedaba oculto en el subconsciente. El Ikebana le ayudaba a reencontrarse con su arte, con sus sueños. Bueno, el Ikebana y la maestra que tenía en frente, claro.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo supiste que no yo no sería tu heredera?, ¿cuándo llegaba de barro hasta las rodillas después de jugar al fútbol?

Toshiko rio, de la forma que ella reía, es decir sin sonido y casi sin gestos. No dejó de realizar sus movimientos que aunque se veían automáticos, distaban mucho de ser una cadena de montaje.

—En realidad fue mucho después.

—¿En serio? —a Sora le extrañó, pues aunque en su adolescencia aprendió a respetar e incluso querer este arte, daba por hecho que su madre la había dado como caso perdido prácticamente desde la cuna.

—Siempre tuviste aptitudes, así que siempre conservé la esperanza de que algún día lo tomases en cuenta de verdad. Cambió el día en que me hiciste ese kimono, ¿recuerdas?

Sora se tapó la cara con las ramas avergonzada.

—Mamá, fue algo ridículo. Te rompí dos prendas para hacerte una. Todavía no sé como llegaste a ponértelo.

—¿Bromeas?, es mi prenda más preciada. A pesar de sus inapropiadas mangas largas.

Sora se permitió esbozar una traviesa sonrisa. Recordó lo satisfecha que se sintió entonces. Simplemente hizo lo que quería, lo que empezó como un regalo para sus padres, una representación de su amor, terminó siendo algo que realmente disfrutó. Terminó siendo algo en lo que pudo poner su creatividad y hasta su corazón. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquello, parecía que pertenecía a la vida de otra persona pero en realidad era ella quien atesoraba esa vivencia. Encontró algo por lo que quería esforzarse de verdad, algo que le hacía sentir viva, algo que le provocaba ilusión descubrir y aprender. Encontró una forma de trasmitir amor.

—¿Por qué lo supiste mamá?

—Porque al igual que yo hago o intento hacer vida con estas ramas tú hiciste vida con esas telas. Es tu arte, Sora. Eres tú.

—¿Y crees que en París haré vida o simplemente diseñaré ropa? —por fin preguntó en voz alta, lo que en su corazón llevaba un año preguntándose.

Toshiko no contestó, tan solo sonrió

—Esa rama es perfecta Piyomon.

…

A Sora le hizo una especial ilusión ver a Yamato vestido con ropa normal a la entrada del templo. Verlo otra vez como Yamato, (a pesar de que se hubiese esforzado en domar su flequillo) en la ciudad donde habían compartido todos sus recuerdos hasta ahora, se sentía familiar. Daba la impresión de que todo estaba donde debía estar.

Lo besó sin importar que hubiese centenares de personas a su alrededor. Quería besarlo, amarlo y compartir toda la felicidad y satisfacción que sentía en ese momento en su corazón. Encontró a Yamato algo tenso y su ceño fruncido le daba un aspecto de enojo. Por un momento creyó que le había molestado su excesiva muestra de afecto pero lo desechó del mismo modo que su expresión perduró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hablé con mi abuelo y aún no te has puesto en contacto con él. No es que no quiera que vivas sola con Mimi pero, en serio, es Mimi, ¿estás segura de que quieres vivir con ella?

Se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reir escandalosa y eso hizo incrementar el enojo de Yamato. Resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

A veces le gustaba cando Yamato la sermoneaba, lo imaginaba haciendo algo parecido con sus hijos y le causaba ternura. Aunque de lo que más disfrutaba era viendo sus exageradas reacciones cuando algo escapaba de sus manos. Lo pasional y a veces incluso irracional que podía llegar a ser. Era esa parte de Yamato que sentía, que ya solo mostraba con ella.

—No te preocupes, Mimi va a Italia —se mordió el labio divertida, recreándose en la estupefacción de Yamato—. Cambié mi solicitud —aclaró antes de que Yamato se pusiera más nervioso.

—¿También vas a Italia? —se descruzó de brazos y notó que su rostro se palidecía más— ¿Dónde las góndolas?

La chica negó, agrandando su sonrisa. Yamato preocupado era adorable, Yamato un poquitín celoso lo era más aún. Finalmente se compadeció del sufrimiento que le provocaba la incertidumbre.

—Iré a Kyoto con Piyomon y seré una estudiante libre de arte y cultura japonesa. Quiero poder diseñar, patronar, cortar, estampar y teñir un kimono con mis propias manos. Viajaremos por todo Japón para descubrir la historia y tradición que quiero trasmitir a través de la moda. Si alguna vez voy al extranjero quiero que sea para aportar algo que perdure en el tiempo. No quiero ser una simple diseñadora de modas, quiero ser una artista, quiero ser una maestra.

Al finalizar, se ruborizó por la perpleja expresión de su novio, dándose cuenta entonces de lo emocionada que había hablado. Por un momento recordó a Mimi ideando sus viajes por Europa y se dio cuenta de que al final no eran tan diferentes. Cuando algo le hacía ilusión olvidaba ser la chica comedida, tranquila y serena que acostumbraba. Observó radiante la sonrisa que se le había ido dibujando a Yamato.

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos y pegó la frente a la suya.

—En realidad, temía que fueses a París o a cualquier otro lugar tan lejos —Sora se apartó levemente y lo examinó. Este desviaba la mirada con culpabilidad—. No lo dije pero pensé que si ibas al extranjero quizá te ofreciesen un trabajo tras el postgrado y valorases vivir allá.

A decir verdad, si bien había meditado mucho sobre estudiar en el extranjero nunca le había pasado por la cabeza conseguir un trabajo estable allá. Pero realmente, ese era el objetivo principal de la mayoría de los compañeros que habían decidido ese camino.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?, hubiese sido mucho más fácil para mí decidirme.

A Yamato le sorprendió la excesiva indignación, la cual podría clasificarse como enojo, que mostró Sora. Incluso se había cruzado de brazos.

—No quería influir en tu decisión y sobre todo con un motivo tan egoísta y absurdo. Ni tan siquiera puedo ofrecerte vivir conmigo aquí —se ruborizó y Sora no pudo contener la sonrisa al verlo. Ella también se había sonrojado por esos pensamientos.

Tal vez, si Yamato no estuviese interno ya estarían viviendo juntos. Era algo que le resultó agradable imaginar pero también le dejó un resquicio amargo. A veces, sentía que el camino que había elegido Yamato conllevaba un futuro demasiado incierto como para ser capaz de asimilarlo. A veces, era incapaz de dar normalidad a la situación que vivían. A veces, simplemente, desearía que el futuro de Yamato pasase por ser un empleado normal de cualquier empresa y llegase todos los días a ese hogar que juntos ya podrían haber empezado a construir. Pero aunque esa clase de pensamientos le asaltaban con más frecuencia de la que Sora desearía, la mayoría de las veces era capaz de sonreírles, no dejarse llevar por la amargura que pudiese traerle recrearse en ellos y disfrutar del camino que ambos habían elegido. Lo lograba, sobre todo, cuando sentía la cercanía de Yamato. Con ella, el futuro sí que se veía correcto y apropiado siempre.

Le tocó del brazo para hacerle saber que ya había desaparecido su amago de enojo.

—Somos una pareja, está bien si influyes, ¿no?

Con la confianza renovada, Yamato volvió a rodearla de la cintura.

—Supongo, pero quería que tuvieses tus propias razones para quedarte.

—Tú eres una buena razón para quedarme —sonrió juguetona, agarrándose a los bordillos de su chaquetón—, pero gracias. Porque ahora sé lo que de verdad quiero hacer.

El abrazo, con las campanas resonando por el año nuevo de fondo, trajo en ella el convencimiento de ser fuerte y confiar en sus decisiones, las de ambos. Miró al cielo, más allá incluso. Era posible que a primera vista otros caminos pareciesen más atractivos, más instantáneos y llevaderos pero Sora no era el tipo de persona que se guiaba por esos primeros impulsos. Prefería tomar otro ritmo, su propio ritmo, y esforzarse por crear algo bello que perdurase en el tiempo.

.

.

* * *

N/A:

Japonismos varios:

En Japón la mayoría de edad es a los veinte años. El segundo lunes de enero todos los jóvenes que hayan cumplido veinte años o los vayan a cumplir entre abril del año anterior y de ese año (toman el año escolar) celebran de forma oficial su mayoría de edad. Las chicas suelen vestir furisode.


	5. Primavera 2014

.

.

* * *

 **Primavera, 2014**

Hacía rato que ya no sentía los calambres en los pies y en los brazos. Podría decirse que su cuerpo ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor ni de fatiga. Lo único que debía era seguir nadando, de hecho ya sentía que estaba programado solo para ello. Cuando nadaba solo pensaba en seguir braceando para seguir viviendo, cuando nadaba dejaba atrás las preocupaciones y los sentimientos, cuando nadaba tenía un fin: debía nadar y nadar, cada vez más rápido si quería escapar de la oscuridad.

Tocó la pared con la mano y se detuvo, había sentido la presencia a la mitad del recorrido.

—Sub-Teniente, le esperan.

Yamato no reaccionó de inmediato, de hecho tuvo la tentación de seguir su recorrido hacia el otro lado, pero entonces notó todo el cansancio en su cuerpo de golpe. Cuando salió, el chico que le había interrumpido le ofreció una toalla. Tras él había un compañero, ambos oficiales de mayor rango que él.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Yamato, quitándose el gorro y sacudiéndose el pelo.

—Tenemos órdenes de trasladarle a la estación de Tanegashima sub-teniente.

Miró su lúgubre alrededor: ¿había finalizado ya?

Yamato había estado dos veces antes en el mayor y más moderno centro espacial de Japón. La primera vez de adolescente, cuando miraba al espacio con la ilusión de un niño, antes de que las preocupaciones y el deber se apoderasen de su mente. Apenas pudo ver más allá del museo pero recordaba la visita como un agradable sueño de infancia. La segunda vez ya fue como oficial, tras graduarse en la fuerza aérea en la escuela de oficiales de Nara. La perspectiva de entonces fue muy diferente a la de esa primera vez, pues aunque interioramente sintió esa infantil ilusión, él se forzó en hacerla desaparecer.

Ese día, un hombre de negro que se cubría el rostro con gafas de sol le había ido a buscar. Estaba dentro de proyecto, lo había conseguido.

Desde entonces, formó parte de la autodefensa-espacial —cuyos duros entrenamientos se habían alargado hasta hoy— por lo que no podía permitirse sentimientos que deformasen su importante objetivo. Hacía cerca más de dos años de ello.

Durante alrededor de uno estuvo entrenándose por las diferentes estaciones de desarrollo de todo el mundo. Se formó como astronauta pasando las duras pruebas físicas que esto requería y por el carácter del proyecto, el cual iba a experimentar con el Universo digital, también pasó varias pruebas específicas junto a su compañero en el Digimundo. En muchos momentos tuvo la sensación de ser una rata de laboratorio pero se sobreponía a sus negativos pensamientos porque quería permanecer firme en su decisión.

De todas formas, todo eso lo sentía tan lejano que ni tan siquiera era capaz de juntar fragmentos coherentes para recordarlo. Ya solo recordaba el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, una estación fantasma en algún lugar de Kochi, en donde había permanecido los últimos seis meses de su vida totalmente aislado. Los simuladores y programas de realidad virtual había sido su única compañía, aunque a veces las pruebas psicológicas a las que se enfrentó habían sido tan duras que habría preferido no disponer de ninguno de esos aparatos. No obstante, formaba parte del entrenamiento. Ni tan siquiera Gabumon le había podido acompañar esta vez porque esta última prueba era enfrentarse al enemigo más poderoso que podía hallar: su propia oscuridad.

Recogiendo sus escasas pertenecías se detuvo en el teléfono apagado.

—Sub-teniente, el avión debe salir ya.

Y su vida continuó en pausa un poco más.

…

Solo fue consciente de la presencia de Gabumon a su lado tras hacer el saludo militar a su superior. Gabumon, como de costumbre, no había hecho ningún gesto. Ese detalle rebelde de su camarada siempre le había provocado una sonrisa a Yamato pero esta vez no la esbozó. Era algo que le salía instintivo pero si algo había aprendido Yamato en estos meses era a mantener un férreo control de sí mismo. No había un gesto, ni una palabra que no apareciese sin haberla procesado con meticulosidad.

El sistema estaba preparado, tenían constancia de hasta cinco puertas digitales en el espacio y el proyecto pretendía añadir más de forma artificial con la intención de conseguir viajar de una manera fácil a cualquier rincón de la galaxia. La teoría decía que entrando por una de ellas al Digimundo, el universo de allí se manipularía para poder saltar grandes distancian en apenas horas, después tan solo había que regresar al universo real por una de esas puertas para detener la amenaza aparecida o simplemente para explorar lo desconocido.

Ambas cosas habían sido siempre grandes motivaciones para Yamato, sin embargo al escucharlo ahora, tan cercano y factible, ninguna emoción se removió en su interior.

En cualquier caso, tanto Yamato como Gabumon habían pasado todas las pruebas y en un plazo máximo de dos meses, el primer astronauta con compañero digimon viajaría al espacio.

La puerta del hangar se abrió y ante ellos Yamato por fin la vio.

—La nave está lista capitán.

Yamato observó la chaqueta con los nuevos galones con la que le acaban de obsequiar. Si no fuera por las palabras del joven oficial ni tan siquiera se hubiera percatado de que le acababan de ascender.

Dio un paso pero siguió quedando distante. Era una hermosa nave futurista de las que de niño veía en comics o películas. Había participado en el diseño desde el inicio de modo que tampoco se le hizo desconocida. No era exageradamente grande ya que no era una nave para vivir en ella aunque a decir verdad, tampoco estaba seguro ya de sí tenía otro hogar a parte de esa nave. Era curioso porque el Yamato que soñaba con naves tenía un hogar pero el que la había conseguido se preguntaba si seguiría teniendo su hogar o ese había sido el pago por ella.

—Yamato, lo conseguimos ¿no?

Miró a Gabumon cuya ilusión se había transformado en preocupación conforme más tiempo pasaba a su lado. Esto era por lo que había luchado, esta había sido su decisión, entonces: ¿por qué le atemorizaba tanto el hecho de pensar en subir en ella y adentrarse al oscuro y frío universo?

…

Los campos rosas de las flores sakura le recordó que era primavera. No era como si no hubiese sabido en que día vivía, de hecho tenía amplias vistas y campos que recorrer en la estación donde había permanecido interno, pero no había sido algo a lo que le diese importancia hasta ahora. La primavera a toda velocidad por la ventanilla de ese tren de cercanías tenía otro aspecto, quizá porque se trataba de la primavera de Tokio.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto se había sentido descolocado, le había pasado lo mismo en Tanegashima pero al menos ahí solo se había relacionado con militares, personal del gobierno y algunos de los ingenieros de la JAXA, sin embargo ahora por fin regresaba a la realidad, en donde cientos y miles de personas vivían su vida sin tener consideración alguna de alguien que había pasado el último medio año de su vida sin mayor compañía que los grillos del campo.

Se sentía igual de desarraigado incluso viendo esas flores a través de la ventanilla. Manoseaba el teléfono una y otra vez y por fin se dio valor para encenderlo. Cientos de mensajes aparecieron pero Yamato solo buscó a uno de los emisores.

«Ya acabó», «soy capitán ahora», «Gabumon está bien», «¿Puedo ir a visitarte?», «estoy en Tokio», «¿sigues en el mismo apartamento?», «te extrañé», «perdón», «suerte»… los escribió y los borró y acabó golpeándose la frente con el teléfono. Chequeó el último mensaje de ella otra vez «Tengo una entrevista, deséame suerte». Hacía casi cinco meses de ello.

Buscó otros contactos que no resultasen tan difíciles de afrontar: su hermano. No se envió mensajes con nadie más pues no sabía muy bien que decir y tampoco le apetecía escuchar lo que le tenían que decir. Apagó el teléfono y se recostó contra la ventanilla.

Incluso olía diferente la primavera en Tokio.

…

El apartamento estaba situado en los límites de Shibuya. Contaba con dos pequeñas estancias y un baño completo por lo que, por la zona que estaba y su asequible precio de alquiler, podía considerarse un amplio apartamento. Sora vivía ahí desde que se había vuelto a instalar en Tokio hacía cerca de dos años y Yamato, aunque no había llegado a vivir ahí de forma continua, tenía llave desde entonces. Incluso insistió en hacerse cargo de parte de los gastos, cosa que por supuesto Sora no llegó a consentir. La frecuencia con la que más había vivido ahí había sido de un par de días al mes hacía ya más de un año. Recordaba que la última vez que había estado había dejado más pertenencias que los accesorios de aseo y ropa habituales para un hogar de paso pero ignoraba si seguirían ahí.

Al estar frente a la puerta, un sentimiento que ahora percibía ajeno pero que le recordaba que en algún momento él había considerado ese lugar su hogar se adueñó de él. Ante él se presentó ese molesto dilema de no saber cómo debía manejar sus sentimientos ahora, o lo peor, si sería capaz de manejarlos.

Valoró tocar el timbre o usar su llave, pero ya era un poco tarde y si su inquilina estaba durmiendo no deseaba asustarla con su repentina llamada, de modo que entró.

No fue capaz de identificar lo que sintió al cruzar esa puerta. En cierto modo todo se veía igual pero a la vez lo notaba tan diferente que no podía evitar sentirse un intruso. Como pronóstico la luz no estaba echada, así que caminó hasta el dormitorio. Encendió la luz al no ver futón alguno extendido y por un momento le alarmó pensar que Sora no estuviera habitando ese hogar ya, sin embargo ese sentimiento se esfumó al ver la prenda que tenía frente a él. Un kimono de largas mangas que Yamato denominó _furisode_ mentalmente colgaba de un maniquí. No lo reconoció, así que supuso que sería un nuevo trabajo de ella. Se preguntó también si consiguió el empleo de aquella entrevista. Y de repente se halló preguntándose que era lo que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Fue a la nevera y se sirvió una cerveza. Continuaba habiendo de su marca favorita y se sintió bien con ello. Se sentó contra la mesa y encendió el teléfono. Buscó su nombre pero una vez más lo guardó sin haberla llamado.

Bebió mientras miraba el calendario. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaban en plena Golden Week. Quizá Sora ni tan siquiera estuviera en la ciudad, quizá estuviera de viaje con amigos o incluso con personas que él no conocía, personas que habían aparecido en su vida en el último tiempo en el que él había desaparecido.

Apretó la mandíbula y el trago le supo amargo.

Cuando empezaron sus entrenamientos más específicos las llamadas eran constantes y fluidas. Incluso le compró algunos regalos en su estancia en USA que le envió, cuando le siguieron las pruebas más duras, entrando de lleno en el proyecto, las llamadas empezaron a ser más esporádicas y los temas más breves y técnicos. Se preocupaba por Gabumon, él por su trabajo —entonces estaba de ayudante en algún pequeño taller— se dio cuenta de que eso era lo último que sabía de ella, pues antes de su último entrenamiento en la base de Kochi ya tan solo se comunicaban por medio de mensajes que llegaron a sentirse impersonales.

Ella le hizo prometer que nunca la alejaría y él no podía asegurar si al final la había alejado o había sido decisión de ella alejarse. No la culparía si así fuese, de hecho, en cierta forma lo sentía como la decisión correcta, o por lo menos eso se esforzaba en pensar.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado al escuchar la cerradura. El botellín vacío resbaló de su pecho hasta el piso pero no llegó a romperse. Agitó la cabeza tratando de despejarse y se levantó para recogerlo. La luz lo cegó y después de ese instante la vio ante él, con la llave todavía en la cerradura.

—Yamato —susurró. Tras el shock inicial ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero un sentimiento más profundo ganaba la partida. Algo que Yamato no estaba seguro de saber identificar.

Tras unos segundos de extrañas miradas Sora por fin logró imponer la sonrisa y pausadamente avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó.

Apenas lo correspondió porque el hogar que recordaba era cálido y relajado pero este que se había encontrado era tenso e incómodo. Le recordó a esos encuentros con su madre años atrás, cuando él era incapaz de ser sincero y manejar sus sentimientos. Entonces era por un muro que habitaba en su corazón, empezó a ser consciente de que la forma de protegerse durante estos meses pasaba por haber empezado la reconstrucción del muro.

—¿Ya acabó? — Sora dio un pasó hacia atrás, frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo— Deberías haberme llamado. Te hubiese preparado algo o al menos hubiese estado en casa para recibirte —ahuecó los cojines y volvió a resguardarse con los brazos. Yamato se limitó a mirarla, a intentar reconocer algo de ella que le indicase que estaba en casa.

—¿Y bien? —la sonrisa esta vez finalizó cuando se mordió el labio.

—Pasé el entrenamiento con honores, me ascendieron a capitán —contestó Yamato tras una larga pausa. Todavía sentía forzado el tener que hablar—. Gabumon y yo vamos a estar al mando de las exploraciones. Mi primera salida al espacio será en un plazo de dos meses como mucho.

Tras casi un año con solo ese pensamiento, era un tema que fluía en él por todos los poros de su cuerpo. En realidad se cuestionaba si era ya capaz de hablar de alguna otra cosa, de pensar en alguna otra cosa. Vio la reacción de Sora, que nuevamente intentaba otorgarle una sonrisa pero le era casi imposible. Se sintió un extraño a sus ojos.

El incómodo silencio que estaba instaurado solo era roto por la fuerte respiración de Sora y el tintineo de los dedos de Yamato contra el botellín de cristal.

—Te ves bien —Sora volvió a obligarse a sonreír—. Así, con el pelo un poco más largo e incluso con la barba. Ya te crece por toda la cara.

Yamato se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se rascó, como si entonces descubriese la barba que se había dejado crecer. Recordó que la última vez que había intentado dejarse barba había sido en su primer año en la academia. Desitió de ello por lo despobladas que todavía quedaban sus mejillas. Era una de esas anécdotas vergonzosas que solo había compartido con Sora. La nostalgia de ese momento le provocó una angustia que le dificultó tragar.

Sora apartó la mirada y deambuló al recibidor, como si se hubiese dado cuenta entonces de que no se había descalzado ni de que tan siquiera había llegado a cerrar la puerta. Lo hizo y cuando regresó a su lado, Yamato encontró más familiar su estatura.

—Está todo igual —dijo, en un intento de regresar a este mundo.

Se sentía cómo en una burbuja en la que nadie podía alcanzarle. Era una sensación parecida a cuando regresó del Digimundo por primera vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez el resto del mundo sí había seguido girando. Esta vez solo él se había quedado rezagado.

—Pero lo siento todo diferente —continúo, atreviéndose a tocar ese cojín que Sora ya había ahuecado hasta en tres ocasiones como un tic obsesivo. Miró a Sora, cuya mirada se perdía por la habitación—. Siento si parezco extraño.

Ella apresuró a buscarle y negar, queriéndole otorgar otra vez esa tranquilizadora sonrisa que le resultaba imposible.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té?, ¿o mejor otra cerveza?

La detuvo de la mano cuando ella encaraba la cocina. Había sido un acto reflejo, un acto como los que solía hacer antes, cuando se permitía ser impulsivo y apasionado. Al sentir su tensión temió ser rechazado. En su mente él quería soltarla también pero lo que hizo fue apretarla más, sentir su sudor colándose entre sus dedos, sentir su cercanía, la calidez que le subía por el brazo hasta el pecho.

—Quiero estar en casa.

Su sincero reclamo hizo que por un segundo ya nada importase. Si ya no era el chico de hacía un año o ella había decidido no esperarlo, todo se diluía en ese contacto, en esa mirada, en ese frenético beso que Sora no evitó por más tiempo.

…

Deslizaba los dedos por el pelo alrededor de sus labios, como si todavía no creyese que estuviesen ahí. Al igual que él todavía sentía irreal tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Me afeitaré por la mañana.

Sora se detuvo y ronroneó contra su quijada y sus labios.

—Está bien por el momento, parece interesante.

—No sé, ahora me siento raro. Cuando estaba solo no me lo parecía pero ahora me empiezo a sentir extraño con ella —se frotó la mejilla. Sora lo observó. Su barba se hacía más fina y brillante con la tenue luz de la mesita de noche. Daba la impresión de que su rostro estaba recubierto de oro.

Sora también lo veía extraño y no solo físicamente. Todo en él le resultaba difícil de asimilar. Sin tener noticias suyas desde hacia medio año pero sentía la distancia desde hacía mucho más tiempo. En realidad, aunque fuese duro de reconocer, si no hubiese habido esa distancia previa ese entrenamiento de aislamiento habría llegado a ser incluso anecdótico. Rotó sobre sí misma para quedar dándole la espalda y el movimiento de pasar el brazo por encima de ella salió natural en Yamato. Besó su nuca y comprobó que el pelo le había crecido y empezaba a peinar un flequillo largo hacia el lado.

—¿Tu último trabajo?

Notó como Sora fruncía el entrecejo unos instantes para después negar.

—Es de mi madre —Yamato regresó la vista al kimono y luego a ella que también lo miraba con atención—. Cuando estuve en Kyoto fui a la casa que había sido de mi madre a buscarlo y aunque entonces no me hicieron mucho caso, hace cinco meses recibí un paquete.

Yamato siguió acariciándole el brazo con el dedo. No le resultaba ajena del todo esa historia, en realidad ahora empezaban a venirle a la mente decenas de anécdotas que Sora le había contado sobre Kyoto y muchos otro lugares. Y conforme más recordaba esas cosas más empezaba a sentir que se encontraba a sí mismo.

—¿Es importante?

—Es el kimono que llevaba mi madre cuando conoció a mi padre —Yamato hizo una señal de entendimiento. Era el kimono que Sora quiso imitar aquella vez. La prenda que le hizo decidir su profesión—. ¿Crees que si mi madre no hubiese llevado ese kimono mi padre se hubiese fijado en ella?

No esperó respuesta, Yamato tampoco solía dar respuestas a esa clase de preguntas.

—Siempre creí que fue el destino pero, ¿y si tan solo fue una casualidad que mi madre vistiese de aquella manera aquel día y mi padre tuviese una cámara, la fotografiase y se enamorase de ella? —hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y Yamato sintió como se encogía para huir de su contacto— ¿Crees en el destino, Yamato?

Ni era consciente cuando había dejado de acariciarla y de abrazarla. Cuando había empezado a hacer frío en ese futón.

—No puedo creer en él ya que he vivido toda mi vida asegurándome de que yo tomo mis decisiones.

—Entonces, ¿todo se remite a la casualidad? —se giró un poco pero no lo suficiente para llegar a enfocarlo—, ¿esto es ahora casualidad?

Yamato se alejó completamente hasta quedar sentado.

—Pienso que las personas que tienen intereses comunes acaban atrayéndose y encontrándose. Es una decisión, no una casualidad —lo dijo para convencerse a sí mismo. Cualquier otro pensamiento sería irresponsable e iría en contra de la forma en la que había vivido siempre.

—Entonces, con lo diferentes que son nuestras vidas ya, es difícil que sigamos encontrándonos —su voz sonó rota, casi susurrante. De repente se había dado cuenta de que su presente no existía, que su historia se remitía a los momentos que compartieron en el pasado. Era posible que esas personas ya fuesen otras y no las que estaban ahora mismo en ese futón.

Pero entonces Yamato la volteó y Sora se alarmó al ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Si dices eso conviertes mi existencia en algo absurdo —la batalla interna se había decantado hacia el lado que realmente le proporcionaba la fuerza. No quería reconstruir el muro, quería derribarlo para siempre—. Solo quería ser fuerte para tener un futuro pero soy incapaz de seguir con esto si me miras como a un extraño, si ese futuro no me incluye a mí. Ahora ya lo sé, quizá ya sea tarde pero ahora estoy seguro de que no soy capaz de hacer nada si sé que tú no me estás esperando.

Los movimientos que se siguieron eran de esos que nunca pasaban los filtros de la mente. Sora lo abrazó, asombrada porque era la primera vez que Yamato rompía en llanto de esa forma ante ella. Lo sintió indefenso, lo sintió humano pero lejos de sentir pena o compasión por él se sintió orgullosa. Desde hacía años daba la impresión de que Yamato debía sacrificar todo por un bien mayor, de hecho él lo había llegado a pensar y actuar en consecuencia y Sora, había acabado acostumbrándose a que así fuese.

Pero Yamato no era un mártir, ni un héroe, solo un hombre que había elegido una profesión porque creía que era donde más podría dar de sí mismo. Un hombre que deseaba ser feliz aunque no se atreviese a pedirlo, aunque se hubiese convencido de que debía renunciar a ello por un bien mayor. Y por fin Yamato volvía a mostrarse desnudo ante ella, volvía a exponer lo que era realmente y a pedir su aceptación.

Le frotó la cabeza suavemente tratando de sosegarlo, lo despegó y besó sus lágrimas bajo sus ojos. Lo veía borroso pero al mismo tiempo lo veía más nítido que nunca en su vida.

—Una vez me dijiste que no estaba obligada a hacer nada que no quisiese. Tú tampoco lo estás, es tu decisión, solo tuya, pero decidas lo que decidas yo esta vez estaré a la altura…

—Sora… —Yamato se culpabilizó por ese llanto que ella ya no pudo controlar.

—No Yamato, no lo estuve. Al final tomé el camino más fácil, te di un espacio que nunca debí haberte dado porque tú eres fuerte cuando sientes a los demás a tu alrededor. Hice que olvidases lo mucho que necesitas a las personas con mi alejamiento. No sé si fue consciente o no solo sé que a veces sentía que ya no te conocía, que ya nada teníamos en común y eso me dolía tanto que era incapaz de acercarme para comprobar si era verdad o no.

—Tampoco sé muy bien quien soy ya —el hombre se cubrió los ojos con la mano, tratando de detener sus lágrimas pero siendo absolutamente incapaz. Sora tomó su mano entre las suyas y la llevó a su mejilla.

—Eres Yamato, el hombre que amo. Si has cambiado yo también lo he hecho así que está bien. Hemos crecido y evolucionado pero nuestro lazo sigue existiendo porque estamos aquí y ahora. Somos presente y podemos ser futuro. Sé que podemos lograrlo juntos.

Sus cálidas palabras de aliento se sintieron ligeras en su corazón. ¿Quién era?, ¿a quién amaba?, ¿por qué luchaba? Era Yamato pero se había convencido de que no bastaba, de que debía cambiar para poder ser más fuerte, para ser digno de la responsabilidad que había decidido adquirir. Yamato era un joven débil que temía herir a los demás con sus decisiones, Yamato era en exceso emocional; sentimental, Yamato era un niño que miraba las estrellas con emoción, Yamato era un lastre... pero sin Yamato, sin sus sentimientos, sin sus lazos, de repente todo dejaba de tener sentido. En ese caso, ¿era Yamato, sus vivencias y sus sentamientos hacia los demás, los que le proporcionaban su verdadera fuerza? Poco a poco, de las ruinas de su muro fueron brotando recuerdos, emociones, sueños.

—Quiero ser fuerte para protegerte, quiero ser necesario para las personas que me hicieron ser como soy —hizo una mueca de concentración, como si en ese momento debiese rebuscar más profundo en su corazón—, quiero hacer grandes cosas junto a Gabumon; descubrir lo inexplorado, vivir aventuras. Es lo que realmente deseo, mi sueño, mi destino… —susurró finalmente, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Sora que siguió acariciando su barba mimosamente.

Entonces, toda su intensa mirada quedó clavada en ella y Sora pudo descubrir esa pasión que siempre había mostrado antes cuando hablaba de sus sueños, cuando era realmente sincero consigo mismo. Yamato, la persona que amaba, la persona con la que había compartido vivencias y sentimientos, la que había crecido y evolucionado a su lado, volvía a mostrarse ante ella.

—Pero también quiero tener un hogar, una familia. Lo quiero todo y quiero luchar por todo. Siempre me pareció egoísta pedir que me esperases y no te lo voy a pedir porque no quiero que lo hagas, lo que quiero es que compartas mi camino y yo compartir el tuyo.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Sora había ido asintiendo a cada palabra ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa. Se dedicó a limpiar con las yemas de los dedos el resto de sus lágrimas, mientras la sonrisa se iba trasformando en risa, en felicidad, en futuro.

Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y lo besó.

—Bienvenido a casa.

…

Yamato y Gabumon pasaron a la historia el último día de la primavera de aquel año. Para cuando Sora salió de la torre de control e intentó ver la nave ya estaba fuera del alcance de sus ojos. Yamato le había insistido en que viese el despegue desde el mirador, pues era un maravilloso espectáculo, no obstante no insistió más de una vez pues por la expresión de Sora entendió hasta el último de sus miedos los cuales nunca verbalizaría.

La misión, cuyo fin era prácticamente científico, los iba a llevar a la base que se estaba construyendo en la Luna y no se alargaría más de siete días. Era la primera vez que un digimon salía al espacio y antes de embarcarse en misiones de más envergadura debían asegurarse de cómo influían estas nuevas condiciones en él.

Mientras Sora buscaba ese punto que ya seguramente había abandonado la Tierra, se descubrió preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de ver uno de sus despegues. Había sentido que se le salía el corazón en cada segundo de la cuenta atrás y los posteriores hasta que notificaron el éxito y aunque entonces sintió algo de alivio era incapaz de hacer desaparecer su intranquilidad. A pesar de que ahora lo percibiese como algo imposible, quiso suponer que con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Se preguntó si alguna vez su madre se acostumbró a que viajase al Digimundo.

Pese a que era tentador quedarse durante esa semana en la idílica isla de Tanegashima disfrutando de las playas o incluso practicando surf —solo había tomado lecciones durante un verano en el que Yamato le sorprendió con este viaje—, Sora voló de regreso a la isla de Honshu pocas horas después de que Yamato hubiese abandonado la Tierra. Prefería mantenerse ocupada con el trabajo, seguir su vida a permanecer a la espera sintiendo esa inquietud agrandarse a cada minuto de silencio en la sala de control. Y además tenía un motivo mayor para regresar a casa pues era lo que Yamato le había pedido justo antes de partir.

«Mira en el primer cajón de mi ropa»

Ya no solo era la curiosidad, también era una forma de tener a Yamato más cerca. Si le había dejado preparada una sorpresa quería sentirla cuanto antes para así poder aferrarse a ella en todos los días de su ausencia.

Lo encontró sin necesidad de rebuscar, ya que estaba encima del todo. Era una cajita, cuya tapa hacía forma redondeada. Típica cajita que resguardaba joyas o más concretamente anillos.

Se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando falló en el primer intento para abrirla por culpa de unos traicioneros temblores. Respiró tratando de relajarse y entonces sí la abrió. Como sospechó, halló dos alianzas en su interior. Idénticas salvo por el tamaño de la circunferencia, ya que una de ellas era ligeramente más ancha. Yamato nunca había tenido los dedos excesivamente gruesos de todas formas. Eran largos y estilizados, dedos de músico.

Un papel sobresalía tras los anillos.

«No me permiten llevar joyas así que espero que cuides del mío mientras esté fuera. Gracias por no olvidar quien soy y darme fuerzas para cumplir todos mis sueños. Te amo.»

Dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardó en la cajita. Tomó el anillo más pequeño y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Como esperaba, le iba a la perfección. Luego resguardó el otro anillo en su puño cerrado y se dirigió a la ventana. La luna en cuarto menguante recién empezaba a dejarse ver en el cielo todavía diurno. La miró a través del anillo de Yamato y de repente su intranquilidad casi había desaparecido, no había sitio para ella en esa abertura a través de la que conectaba con el hombre que amaba.

Entonces lo entendió. Su unión no se rompió porque siempre había sido como aquel pequeño círculo. Su meta era su punto de partida y su punto de partida era su meta. Su futuro se alargaba hasta dar la vuelta y unirse a su presente. No importaba que dirección hubiesen tomado durante los últimos años porque siempre iban a acabar encontrándose en algo punto. Y ahora que por fin lo habían entendido, era momento de empezar a disfrutar del camino.

.

.

* * *

N/A:

Curiosidades varias.

Encontré por internet unas fotos de unas estación espacial futurista fantasma que se construyó en Kochi (alguna ciudad de alguna isla de Japón) en los años ochenta y da tanto miedo que me pareció el lugar perfecto para la dura prueba de aislamiento de Yamato.


	6. Verano 2016

.

.

* * *

 **Verano, 2016**

Todavía sentía los músculos atrofiados y algo de aturdimiento cuando despertó, pero no le dio ninguna importancia a esas molestias. La paz y felicidad que le embargaban al despertar en ese lugar, acentuándose tras pasar varios días en misión, siempre compensaba las incomodidades de la adaptación.

Se revolvió sintiendo la sábana pegada a su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso. Era la semana más calurosa de lo que llevaba de verano. En eso era una ventaja viajar en esta estación ya que el espacio siempre era frío.

Echó el brazo hacia el lado y la buscó con la mirada al notarlo vacío.

—¿Qué horas es? —gimoteó desde el futón.

Percibió su sonrisa, antes de decorarla con el labial.

—Puedes seguir durmiendo.

No obstante Yamato ya había conseguido ponerse en pie y llegar hasta su esposa. Todavía tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando la besó en la coronilla, abrazándola desde atrás.

—Estás más alto —Sora echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Yamato gruñó.

—No es cierto.

—¿No te midieron al regresar? —Yamato se encogió de hombros perezosamente, pero se terminó de despertar cuando Sora lo empujó contra el espejo— Erguido —ordenó y Yamato obedeció, aunque aún mantuvo su confusión al verla acercar esa barra de labios a él.

No la llevó a sus labios, ni a su cara, la dirigió hasta encima de su pelo, donde hizo una marca, luego tiró de él para despegarlo.

—Comprobaremos si vas empequeñeciendo —Sora sonrió mientras se quitaba la cadena que llevaba al cuello. Sacó el anillo de Yamato y se lo puso en el dedo.

—Te encanta hacer eso, ¿verdad?, es tan peliculero —dijo Yamato, dejándose hacer divertido.

Era el ritual siempre que regresaba de misión, nunca se lo entregaba en mano o se lo dejaba en uno de sus cajones. Ella lo llevaba colgando al cuello hasta que lo devolvía al dedo de Yamato.

—Esta es la señal de que te tengo enterito para mí —sonrió la mujer besando fugazmente su pecho. Alzó la mirada seguidamente—. Sí que estás más alto.

Resignado por la terquedad de su esposa, Yamato la siguió hasta la cocina y entonces se percató de lo especialmente arreglada que iba esa mañana. No era como si Sora fuese desaliñada al trabajo de normal ni mucho menos pero hoy había puesto especial atención a pequeños detalles como el maquillaje o su pelo que le hacían proyectar algo diferente. Más seguridad en sí misma, más jefa que empleada.

Entonces lo recordó.

—Es tu reunión —se rascó la cabeza mientras se servía el té.

—Así es —Sora inspiró y apretó los puños.

Llevaba trabajando para la misma empresa casi tres años, y si bien no era una firma que trabajase en los kimonos hasta ahora, siempre le habían hecho pensar que ella era la mayor promesa para abrirse hueco en ese sector. Entró en ella precisamente por eso, a raíz de su especialización en kimonos. No pasó desapercibido su talento para la firma y aunque durante estos primeros años había estado trabajando en moda más comercial, Sora tampoco podía decir que no había resultado útil esa formación. Incluso había tenido oportunidad de viajar al extranjero con el soporte de la empresa y había sido una experiencia enriquecedora para perfilar su arte. Era importante para ella que este proyecto saliese bien, era importante para ella demostrar que la firma tendría un futuro prometedor si le daban la oportunidad.

Llevaba ya años en este mundo como para saber que sin el apoyo de alguien arraigado en el sector era difícil abrirse hueco. No era una ingenua tampoco, sabía que si el proyecto salía adelante estaría vendida a los intereses de la firma. Alguno de sus diseños ya habían sido elaborados para alguna ocasión especial o algún cliente importante y había apreciado que en la prenda siempre había cambios a su diseño. A veces tampoco era algo que se apreciase demasiado pero Sora lo notaba. Notaba que había perdido la magia, notaba que había perdido el arte, notaba que no llegaba a ser lo que ella quería trasmitir. Simplemente el diseño se había transformado en ropa inerte.

A Sora le preocupaba que en eso se transformasen todos sus kimonos pero también albergaba la esperanza de que fuera capaz de hacerlos entender. Tenía la esperanza que con su esfuerzo y esmero entendieran que lo que ella hacía era arte. Tenía la esperanza de que entendieran de donde procedía su arte y que era la vida lo que ella quería trasmitir e integrar al mundo.

—¿Piyomon irá contigo?

Sora cambió su expresión y Yamato no necesitó más respuesta. Ella era precisamente lo que hacía especial su arte. Era ella precisamente lo que los demás debían entender.

…

Una de las cosas buenas que tenía el trabajo de su esposo era que, cuando no estaba de misión o no había ninguna emergencia que lo apartase de su lado sin previo aviso, Yamato pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Hacer cálculos, diseñar mejoras, programar misiones e incluso esos aburridos informes que detestaba era algo que podía hacer fácilmente con el equipo que tenía en su hogar. De ese modo conseguía relegar a un par de veces o tres a la semana sus desplazamientos a la base en donde realizaba sus entrenamientos y ponía a prueba las innovaciones.

Sora sintió alivio al entrar en casa y ver el resplandor de la pantalla que salía de su habitación de trabajo (que en otro tiempo había sido la de diseño de ella). Era uno de esos días en los que necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese buscar su consuelo, Piyomon la interceptó.

—¿Cómo ha ido Sora?

La mujer se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, Yamato ya salía de la habitación haciendo extraños estiramientos en el cuello y ella no pudo evitar pensar que en efecto lo tenía más largo que antes. Yamato le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Sora la desvió a Piyomon, que seguía ante ella, esperando ilusionada su respuesta.

—Piyomon, no acapares a Sora, ¿quieres? —la digimon observó los movimientos del esposo de su humana, como se colocaba a su lado, pasando el brazo por su cintura.

—Pero si tú eres el que… —empezó a protestar pero Sora se inclinó ante ella y susurró:

—Ya sabes que cuando regresa de misión necesita mimos —contuvo la risa y Piyomon rio cómplice—. Luego hablamos.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Sora suspiró apesadumbrada. Yamato se dedicó a observarla.

—Están conformes en crear el departamento de diseño de kimonos y en que yo me encargue de él.

Si Sora lo había dicho como si fuera una maldición en vez de un regalo solo podía deberse a una cosa.

—Piyomon.

—¡Lo intenté! —exclamó Sora con frustración—, pero no les entra en la cabeza que sea mi socia. No les entra en la cabeza que lo que hago es parte de ella. Son tan —apretó los puños con rabia—… Llegaron a decir que los digimon no pueden entender nada de esto porque van desnudos, ¿se puede decir una tontería mayor?, ¿acaso nunca vieron a WereGarurumon?

Aunque a Yamato le hizo gracia la última apreciación de Sora la irritación que le provocaba la situación le impidió ni tan siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

—Tus jefes son unos completos estúpidos, además de asquerosos digimofobos. Espera que se lo contemos a Taichi, armará un escándalo a nivel mundial —y esta vez sí que esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tras frotarse la cara con fuerza, Sora desestimó esa idea. Yamato apreció que la lucidez que su rostro reflejaba al levantarse se había desvanecido. Ya no era que estuviera solo desilusionada o enfadada, parecía más bien que había perdido la esperanza.

—No lo he rechazado.

—¡Cómo! —Yamato avanzó hasta ella, sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

—Tampoco lo acepté —se defendió, antes de su esposo dejara fluir toda su ira—… lo estoy pensando.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar Sora?

Su voz sonó demasiado vehemente, pero eso no fue lo que molestó a Sora. Conocía a su esposo, conocía su pasión cuando defendía lo que creía que era justo. Además no podía no darle la razón en este asunto. Eso era lo que la molestaba realmente, lo bien que desde fuera se veía lo que era correcto y las dudas que la consumían a ella. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Llevaba demasiados años luchando por un futuro, tomando decisiones, haciendo sacrificios. Y ese futuro que tantas veces vio inalcanzable estaba ante ella y aunque estuviera deformado empezaba a no ver la diferencia

Solo ansiaba un poco de tranquilidad, un poco de estabilidad. Dejar de luchar en algún momento.

Necesitaba avanzar, quería ser madre algún día, quería comprarse una casita, quería simplemente no sentir que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos años de su vida no servía para nada.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ¡no puedes entenderlo!

Salió, se encerró en el baño y lloró.

…

Abrió los ojos al notar las caricias en su frente. Se encogió entre el agua y Yamato dejó de repeinarle el flequillo. Con un antebrazo apoyado al borde de la bañera, empezó a remover agua con el otro brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —musitó Sora, mirando las ondas que provocaba Yamato. Este encogió los hombros y dejó de hacerlo.

Desde siempre, un calentito baño había servido a Sora para relajarse, pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Sin embargo esta vez estaba surtiendo el efecto contrario. Se sentía cada vez más tensa dentro de esa bañera y notaba que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Notaba como si una fuerte presión la estuviera empujando hacia abajo.

—Siento como me puse, es tu decisión y te apoyaré aunque no lo entienda —no fue un reproche, trataba de buscar su complicidad pero Sora se sentía demasiado mal consigo misma como para otorgársela.

Empezó a llorar otra vez y Yamato se sobresaltó.

—Sora…

—No, está bien. Soy yo la que se equivoca… tú, Taichi, todo el mundo trabajáis por hacer un mundo mejor y yo traiciono todo por una satisfacción personal —Yamato detuvo sus manos que trataban desesperadamente de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—No traicionas nada, solo intentas cumplir tu sueño —desesperado, Yamato sintió que se quedaba sin voz—. Si de verdad ese trabajo te va a hacer feliz está bien, Piyomon entenderá y si quieras empezar de cero podemos ayudarte, sabes que yo tengo ahorros y tu has hecho miles de contactos a lo largo de estos años que saben de tu talento. Puedes hacer lo que desees.

Pero lejos de consolarla, esas palabras la hicieron sentir más miserable.

—Ni hablar. Tú te sacrificas para cuidarnos a todos, no puedo ser tan egoísta, tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en mí. Tengo que empezar a hacer algo que sea útil para los demás.

Negó, abrazándose las piernas. Su mirada parecía pérdida, atemorizando a Yamato que se apresuró a reaccionar. Le tomó la cara con las manos, ella no se movió así que se tuvo que inclinar, mojándose parte del pecho para poder juntar sus frentes.

—¿Qué me sacrifico?, no es cierto, eres tú la que te sacrificas siguiendo a mi lado. ¿Te parece que no es algo útil? Si haces lo que eliges hacer siempre será útil. Yo elegí mi camino y también con quien recorrerlo. No está mal querer cumplir tu sueño, de hecho es tu deber luchar por tus sueños, por tu futuro.

Terminó con la voz temblorosa y a pesar del agua Sora notó sus lágrimas contra su frente, mezclándose con las suyas propias. Se separó lentamente y Yamato se permitió sonreír de alivio y emoción al ver su mirada. Ya no estaba bloqueada, estaba viendo su corazón.

Al notar que le acariciaba la mejilla, recogiendo sus lágrimas, Yamato la besó.

—No estás sola.

…

La noche fue más calurosa y pegajosa incluso que la anterior pero Yamato no dejó de abrazarla en toda ella. Sora entendió ese miedo a que se desvaneciera de sus brazos. Había notado la asfixia en su corazón, había estado a punto de entrar, de caer en las profundidades. Durmió a ratos y se agitó en sueños porque en su subconsciente todavía tenía miedo, todavía se sentía pesada, pero cuando notaba que ya todo estaba oscuro a su lado Yamato la acariciaba, la besaba y le decía palabras que no llegaba a entender pero que devolvían la luz, la tranquilidad y la placidez a sus sueños.

Al contrario que los primeros, su último sueño fue placentero, pues había regresado a sus días en el Digimundo. No era una niña pero Piyomon estaba a su lado. También lo estaba, y eso era lo que lo hacía un sueño y no un simple recuerdo, el último maestro para el que trabajó.

…

…

—Puedes intentarlo pero por lo que tengo entendido no toma aprendices desde hace más de una década, desde que se fue a Tokio.

—¿Vive en Tokio ahora?

La maestra asintió. Estaban en Kyoto, ante una exposición de algunas de las obras de uno de los más reconocidos artesanos de kimono. Su técnica de teñido era la tradicional _kyoyuzen_. Una técnica trabajosa que Sora admiraba por sus resultados bellos y duraderos. Sentía que con ella de verdad las prendas cobraban una vida única y deseaba adquirir la destreza para poder utilizarla.

—Seguro que cuando te conozca, quiere enseñarte.

Como siempre, las palabras de Piyomon fueron ese ánimo y confianza en sí misma que hacían desaparecer su bloqueo, pero aún así lo que consiguió de ese hombre fue su negativa hasta en tres ocasiones. Ni su admiración, ni sus recomendaciones, ni una muestra de su trabajo, nada de ella quiso recibir.

—¡Es usted un maleducado!

—¡Piyomon! —Sora la recriminó, la última vez que ese hombre iba a cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

—Sora está poniendo todo su corazón en conocerle, en que le dé una oportunidad. No es justo como la trata.

Cuando iba a cerrarle el pico, el hombre —mayor, cansado— reparó en ella por primera vez.

—¿Eres uno de esos muñecos de las computadoras?

—Creo que nunca me habían llamado eso —susurró Piyomon sin saber si debía sentirse insultada o no.

—Es Piyomon, mi compañera. Discúlpala, a veces es demasiado protectora.

—¿Compañera? —el hombre, aunque no hacía expresión alguna, parecía interesado.

—Sí, tenemos un vínculo.

—Nuestros corazones laten como uno solo, ¿verdad Sora? —prosiguió la digimon, a lo que Sora solo pudo responder una tierna sonrisa.

De repente la cálida atmósfera que las había envuelto se vio rota por las tremendas risotadas de aquel hombre. Piyomon se entristeció por creer que había dicho alguna tontería pero Sora no se dejó amedrentar. Había aguantado todos los desprecios de aquel maestro pero sintió que esto ya la sobrepasaba.

—Piyomon está en lo cierto, es usted un maleducado. No tiene derecho a reírse de los sentimientos de las personas de esta forma —apretó los dientes y el puño concentrando toda su rabia, su indignación—. ¿Sabe qué?, olvídalo, no creo que usted tenga nada que enseñarme.

Ni se había percatado de cuando el hombre se había dejado de reír, ni tampoco fue capaz de interpretar lo que conllevaba su mirada. Se dirigió a Piyomon.

—Dile a tu otro corazón que os espero mañana a las seis. Sin retrasos, yo siempre empiezo a trabajar antes de que salga el alba.

Trabajó para él durante algo más de un año y Sora nunca sintió tan vivos sus bocetos como después de verlos estampados en esas telas por tan expertas manos. A veces, lo descubría mirando a Piyomon como si fuera un sagrado kami y otras veces la regañaba como si fuera un niño torpe. No era algo que le resultase extraño ya que un digimon pasaba de majestuoso dios salvador a niño malcriado capaz de meterte en problemas en cuestión de segundos. De todas formas, él fue capaz de verlo desde el principio, el vínculo especial e inquebrantable que la unía a su compañera y que eso, de alguna forma, era lo que trasmitía a su trabajo.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer kimonos? —le preguntó un día.

—No sé —Sora estaba concentrada en perfilar cada detalle. Su maestro la miraba por encima del hombro y negaba—, supongo que me gusta crear algo hermoso y duradero.

—Ya… —el maestro no pareció conforme.

—Además creo que mi padre se fijo en mi madre por el kimono que llevaba —rio sonrojándose—. No creo que otra prenda pueda tener esos poderes mágicos.

—No me digas —el maestro se cruzó de brazos.

—Y también, si algún día desfilo en París, Milán o New York me gustaría que fuese aportando algo único y especial, algo de lo que me sienta realmente orgullosa.

—Esto está un poco lejos de esas ambiciosas metas —cortó, tomando el pincel bruscamente—. Ponte con el lavado de esas telas.

Sora lo hizo modosamente. Su compañera ya estaba en esa tediosa labor y aunque Sora estaba entusiasmada en aprender todo el proceso de elaboración, se sentía apenada cuando su maestro, simplemente, la relegaba de esa forma.

—Lo hice como un regalo de aniversario para mis padres. Al principio pensé que no sería más que eso pero conforme fui elaborándolo me di cuenta de que esa prenda se estaba transformando en algo más. Estaba poniendo todos mis sentimientos en ella, podía sentir el amor de mis padres en el pasado y en el futuro. Era más que una prenda, era un lazo con los sentimientos. Simplemente me siento bien cuando puedo expresarlos de esa forma.

Sintió la amorosa mirada de Piyomon sobre ella y cuando fue a agradecérsela con una sonrisa, el maestro las llamó:

—Un solo corazón, venid aquí.

Trabajar con él fue la experiencia más enriquecedora que había tenido desde que había iniciado este camino, lo más cerca que había estado de su sueño. Incluso se llegó a plantear ser su heredera y continuar su trabajo, aunque tampoco sentía que ese fuese del todo su camino. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pudiera plantearse tuvo lugar porque un día regresó a Kyoto y Sora se quedó sin maestro.

No se dejó llevar por pensamientos negativos y continúo haciendo diseños y depurando su técnica hasta que su maestro regresará. No regresó, pero sí lo hizo un paquete.

«No sé si llegué a enseñarte algo pero vosotras sí lo hicisteis. Tu vínculo hace de tu arte algo mucho más vivo que cualquier técnica que yo pudiera enseñarte. No lo olvides. Por cierto, esos orgullosos Takenouchi no pudieron negarme el kimono que yo mismo elaboré.»

Y ante ella estaba el kimono que su madre llevaba en la foto, el que unió a sus padres, despertó su vocación y sería un vínculo eterno con su maestro. Lloró desconsolada abrazada a él, pues le había sido notificada su defunción esa misma mañana.

—Sora…

Piyomon estaba a su lado pero no sentía suficiente consuelo. Se sentía perdida y sin saber que hacer, ser la aprendiz de su maestro había sido practícamele el eje de su vida en el último tiempo. Necesitaba recuperar su vida, darle un sentido por fin.

Tomó el teléfono.

«Mañana quedaré aislado en la base de Kochi. Hasta dentro de seis meses.»

Por mucho que lo mirase, seguía siendo de hacía un mes y seguía sin poder buscar su refugio. Tampoco estaba segura de si lo encontraría tal y como lo recordaba. Se sintió débil pero no permitiría sentirse así por más tiempo.

—Piyomon, tengo que buscar un trabajo de verdad —la digimon la observó confusa. Se había levantando y se secaba las lágrimas—. Yamato se está esforzando mucho para lograr su sueño y yo no puedo seguir en el punto de partida cuando regrese —llevó el kimono cuidadosamente a su habitación. Con él había empezado todo y con él debía terminar este ciclo.

—Pero tú también te has esforzado, hemos aprendido mucho.

—Lo sé, y esas experiencias están bien, pero es hora de tener metas más realistas.

Una semana más tarde fue entrevistada para la firma en la que consiguió un empleo estable y bien remunerado. La firma que le acababa de proponer para el puesto que creyó que sería de sus sueños pero que en realidad estaba demasiado lejos de ellos.

…

…

Despertó por última vez poco antes del alba. Enfocó a Yamato y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se revolvió y en vez de apretarla más contra sí como había ocurrido durante toda la noche sus brazos cayeron flojos por sus costados. Lo acarició con dulzura y susurró unas palabras de agradecimiento. El protector del universo había sucumbido al sueño al final pero le aliviaría saber que había cumplido con su misión. Había protegido su corazón de la oscuridad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sora sabía con certeza cual era su verdadero sueño y no se sentía culpable por desearlo. Seguiría luchando por él, al contrario que la otra vez ahora no se sentía perdida, ahora tendría valor para pedir ayuda. Ahora tenía a Yamato sosteniendo su mano y renovando la confianza que necesitaba.

Salió de la habitación y una sonrisa adornó sus labios al observar a su siempre fiel compañera.

—¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes? —preguntaba Gabumon bostezando, mientras abría la nevera.

—Porque tu humano acapara a Sora porque necesita mimos.

Eso sonrojó un poco a Gabumon, que se rascó la nuca confuso.

—¿Y por qué no vas al Digimundo?

—No puedo —Piyomon había esparcido por el suelo sus lápices—. Sora va a conseguir un trabajo muy importante y tengo que esforzarme mucho para no ser una carga para ella —Gabumon se sentó mirándola hacer—. ¡Te diseñaré un kimono y así podrás quitarte de vez en cuando esa piel!

—¿Mi piel? —el digimon se incomodó pero la curiosidad y casi ilusión porque le hiciesen una prenda tan especial fue más fuerte en él.

En esa tierna posición estaban cuando Sora se acercó.

—¡Sora! —saltó hacia ella Piyomon nada más verla.

Sora se agachó y la abrazó.

…

Yamato despertó abruptamente con los rayos del alba. Está vez lo que sintió fue el sudor frío debido a la inquietud que le asaltó al ver el futón vacío.

—¿Viste a Sora? —cuestionó con nerviosismo a su camarada, que seguía desayunando placidamente.

—Salió con Piyomon temprano —contestó. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Yamato pero no lo suficiente—. Creo que necesitaban pasar un tiempo a solas.

Pese a la buena voluntad de Gabumon no consiguió que Yamato llegara a sentirse del todo tranquilo. Había visto y sentido la oscuridad en esa bañera. Apretó los puños con rabia, culpándose por haberse quedado dormido. Hizo amago de salir pero no tenía la más remota idea de por donde empezar a buscar.

—Yamato, está con Piyomon —repitió Gabumon, pero Yamato siguió sin compartir su visión.

Piyomon no era como él. Piyomon no pudo hacer nada por sacarla de la oscuridad aquella vez. No dudaba del especial vínculo que tenían Sora y Piyomon, del abnegado amor que se procesaban, pero Piyomon pocas veces era capaz de entender del todo a Sora. Piyomon despertaba los sentimientos, el amor, pero para alcanzar un corazón envuelto de oscuridad se debía entender ese corazón. Entender esa oscuridad.

—Ella me necesita —cayó contra la silla, sujetándose la frente con las manos— yo necesito cuidarla, protegerla.

—Confía en ella. En las dos —sintió la mano de Gabumon sobre su hombro.

Asintió. Él debía confiar en Sora, en su fortaleza y en los vínculos con su compañera y con él mismo.

Conforme pasaban las horas volvía a regresar su inquietud, no era algo que pudiese controlar y el tamborilero de sus dedos sobre la mesa ya llevaba un ritmo frenético. Así estaba Yamato cuando Sora y Piyomon regresaron.

—¡Yamato! —Piyomon saltó a sus brazos con una alegría desbordante.

—¡Qué! —se levantó desconcertado pero mantuvo a Piyomon en sus brazos.

—Sora dijo que necesitas mimos así que si te los hago yo no acapararás tanto a Sora. Vamos a estar muy ocupadas de ahora en adelante, ¿sabes?

Buscó a su mujer pero toda su preocupación se desvaneció al ver que contenía la risa. Rendido, soltó a Piyomon y se dirigió a ella.

—¿Dónde estabas?, estaba preocupado.

Sora lo miró amenamente y lo besó en el mentón.

—Perdona pero es que Piyo y yo queríamos ver el amanecer desde el cielo y sentir la brisa de la mañana antes de que el sol vuelva a derretirnos —la digimon movió sus alitas para confirmarlo—. Y además… —sacó de su bolso unos documentos y los puso sobre la mesa— ¡Estuvimos en el registro!

Piyomon voló a sus brazos totalmente emocionada, mientras Yamato trataba de superar su desconcierto. Observó los documentos.

— _Sora y Piyomon Takenouchi_ —leyó un poco más y lo entendió—. ¿Habéis registrado vuestra marca?

Ambas asintieron a la vez, pero Piyomon tuvo que dejar los brazos de Sora porque acaparador o no, pero Yamato la abrazó, tomándola por los aires para dar un par de vueltas con ella.

Cuando sus pies tocaron otra vez el suelo, entre risas, Sora se paró a mirarlo.

—Pareces más feliz incluso que yo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Aún no hicimos nada,

Yamato negó. Había vuelto a recuperar la luz de su mirada. Volvía a desbordar vida. Sora escondió el rostro, guardándose un mechón tras la oreja con timidez. Asomó la cabeza a esa habitación en la que los ordenadores y documentos de Yamato ya ocupaban casi todo el espacio.

—Necesitaré que me devuelvas mi estudio, o por lo menos una parte.

—Lo compartiremos, es lo que hacemos —asintió Yamato, tomándola de la mano, jugueteando con su alianza.

Sora sonrió conforme aceptando sus palabras, esas que llevaban algo más que una pequeña habitación. Quizá su primer taller fuese pequeño también pero estaría iluminado por los sueños, por el futuro, por el amor.

…

—Sigo sin verlo —Yamato negó por enésima vez mientras apretaba ese último tornillo del aparato de aire acondicionado. Bajó de un salto al piso.

—Honestamente Yamato, eres mi socio capitalista pero no me interesa tu opinión.

—Sora, no hables así a tu esposo.

Quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza que ya chorreaba de sudor, Sora enfocó a su madre.

—Es muy pesado —sonrió al empezar a sentir el aire fresquito acariciando su rostro.

—Por lo visto mi aire también le interesa —murmuró Yamato. Examinó otra vez la estancia—. Ni tan siquiera tiene un despacho.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sora apartó los botes de pintura a un lado e indicó el espacio que los ocupaba, debajo de una minúscula ventana— ¡la mesa aquí chicos! —señaló a Gabumon y Piyomon que ya entraban con el mueble.

—Por favor... —negó Yamato poniendo los ojos en blanco—, deberías tener impresionantes vistas a verdes colinas donde tan solo oyeses el piar de los pájaros y olieses el aroma del mar —se asomó al ventanáculo. Él llegaba justamente de modo que Sora ni podría asomarse al bordillo. El pequeño taller quedaba en un sótano así que tan solo se veían los pies de la gente, se oían los ruidos de los coches y se olía el ramen del puesto de enfrente—. Ese olor quedará impreso en la tela.

—Pero es práctico, si tengo hambre, solo tengo que cruzar la calle —sonrió Sora.

—A mí me gusta, tiene ese encanto folclórico que yo buscaría en mis investigaciones.

—Gracias papá —El hombre asintió conforme, dedicando una sutil sonrisa a su yerno a juego con la de su hija.

—Sora, tu padre es un nerd del folclore y las cosas raras pero créeme, no tiene ni idea de negocios —susurró Yamato a su esposa. Esta lo miró disconforme—. Podemos permitirnos algo mejor, aún tengo ahorros o pediremos un crédito mayor o…

—¡Ya! —lo hizo callar— Me gusta este sitio y es desde donde quiero comenzar. Piyomon, ¿a ti te gusta?

—¡Me encanta Sora!, ¡es el mejor sitio porque estamos juntas!

La digimon voló a sus brazos y aunque la imagen se le hizo tierna, Yamato todavía no estaba del todo convencido. No se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que Sora pasaría los días encerrada en un lúgubre sótano.

—Pero Sora, este lugar no es nada inspirador.

—Yamato, cuando quiera inspiración, simplemente volaré —y sonrió cómplice a su compañera y esta vez sí, Yamato las acompañó.

Cierto era que en el trabajo que había rechazado habría dispuesto de un despacho con un ventanal en el que viese más allá de pies. Habría dispuesto de muebles nuevos y del mejor equipo entero a su disposición e incluso habría contado con una secretaria personal, pero en realidad todo eso era algo vacío.

En este pequeño taller, en cambio, sentía su corazón repleto. Sentía que podría volar directa a cumplir sus sueños.

.

.

* * *

N/A:

Japadas varias:

Kyoyuzen: es una técnica de teñido de kimono. Dejé algún vídeo en el topic sorato por si interesa, también se puede buscar fácilmente en youtube. Es muy bonito de ver :)


	7. Primavera 2032

.

.

* * *

 **Primavera, 2032**

Silencio y oscuridad. Así era el universo realmente, o mejor dicho, así debía ser. Era lo que había protegido por tantos años, sin embargo, ahora le producía demasiada agonía. Estaba perdido en la nada, allá dentro en la oscuridad. Buscaba a Gabumon pero no estaba con él. Estaba en el exterior, rodeado de una de esas auroras que permitían sus traslados por el universo. Desapareció, al igual que la Tierra: pequeña, lejana.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que no podía moverse. La cabeza le estaba a punto de explotar y sentía sudor frío deslizarse por su cuerpo. Apretó los puños, la mandíbula y trató de levantarse pero fue incapaz. Sentía el corazón saliendo de su pecho, sentía el peso cayendo sobre él.

Un golpe a su lado y esta vez sí, despertó a la realidad. Se reincorporó y reconoció su habitación, al mismo tiempo que un lógico pensamiento de tranquilidad alcanzaba su mente al volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo y de sus acciones. Suspiró, tratando de contener ese dolor de cabeza.

Notó nuevamente el ruido y se giró.

—Te dije que nada de patadas voladoras en la cama, la cama es para dormir —la niña, con el pequeño digimon bebé en brazos, lo miró con ese ceñito fruncido el cual casi siempre la acompañaba. Con una sonrisa, Yamato le pellizco en el entrecejo—. Y nada de mirarme así.

—Pero debo practicar. Debo estar siempre alerta ante las amenazas.

Yamato negó divertido por las ocurrencias de su hija de cuatro años. La más pequeña, la más independiente, la más desafiante. La que todavía dormía a su lado porque sentía pánico a la oscuridad. Se estiró cerciorándose de lo que ya había supuesto y era que al otro lado de su niña no estaba su madre.

Cubriéndose la cara con el brazo se tumbó otra vez.

—¿Puedes ir a buscar a mamá y hacerle ver que su pequeña niña no puede dormir sin ella?

Ante el silencio, Yamato supo que otra vez su niña le estaba mirando de aquella forma. Rio.

—¿Puedo llevarme las shuriken por si hay alguna injusticia que tengo que salvar?

El hombre hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano y otra vez notó el golpe y después una gran ligereza. Volvió a dormirse.

…

—¡Tsukino!

Yamato despertó abruptamente. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta de que apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que su hija salió a buscar a su madre. Escuchó más gritos de su hijo y el dolor de cabeza regresó. Salió de entre las mantas.

Encontró a su hijo en el corredor.

—¿Qué son esos gritos Yuujou? —reclamó molesto. El niño, furioso, dio explicaciones pero Yamato no las necesitaba. Tenía la cara y el pelo lleno de pintura. En su mejilla se distinguía claramente una pequeña manita.

La niña estaba a unos metros con las manitas manchadas y por lo visto los pies pues había huellas por todo el piso.

—Tsukino.

—¡Era por si se vuelve un hombre invisible por la noche!, ¡para que podamos verlo y no perdamos al bebé!

—¡No soy un bebé! —protestó indignado. Era casi seis años mayor que su hermana.

Pero la niña le sacó la lengua.

—¡Bebé!

—Basta —Yamato detuvo su discusión sin apenas alzar la voz, tan solo modulando el tono: severo, intimidatorio—. Yuujou ve a lavarte —el niño fue a protestar pero una mirada de su padre le hizo callar—, y tú coge una bayeta y limpia hasta la última gota de pintura de la casa.

—¡Pero mi causa era justa! —ya fuese por edad o por carácter pero la pequeña sí protestó.

—Hazlo.

El ceño fruncido de Tsukino se acentúo y un duelo visual tuvo lugar entre padre e hija.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

La niña se escabulló cuando Yamato volvió la atención a la persona que recién llegaba y entonces sí, sintió como el mundo empezaba a escapársele de las manos.

—¿Puede saberse que horas son estás?

De repente, viendo a su hija mayor tan rubia, tan alta, con el uniforme de la secundaria y un casco de moto en la mano, que la casa estuviese llena de pintura y que sus otros dos hijos discutiesen todos los días pareció el menor de sus problemas.

—Estoy dentro de mi hora —señaló Aiko su pulsera—. Hace media hora… —rio con nerviosismo.

—¿Y ese casco? —la chica se encogió de hombros— Todavía no te di consentimiento para llevar moto.

—Es de Kibou-senpai. Me lo dio porque dijo que soy a la única persona que lleva —y sonrió, enrojeciendo, ya adentrándose en su habitación.

Y la cabeza de Yamato retumbó tanto que a punto estuvo de explotar.

—¡Sora!

Se desquició al ver esas huellitas llegar hasta el estudio de su esposa, el cual conectaba con la habitación japonesa de su hogar. De hecho casi siempre Sora dibujaba sentaba sobre sus rodillas en ese tatami. Era en el estudio donde perfeccionaba sus diseños, pero era la otra habitación la de su inspiración. La puerta estaba corrida y Sora estaba de pie, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Sora, debemos comprarle una moto a Ai-chan y decirle a ese chico que mi hija no quiere su casco, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Sora no contestó. Ausente, examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada la estancia. Sobre el sofá había una manta hecha un bolo así que supuso que su mujer acabaría de despertar. Vio algunas de las shuriken de juguete esparcidas por la habitación y un botecito de pintura derramado sobre la tela donde Sora había estado realizando sus pruebas. Había plantilla de dibujos con motivos espaciales, motivos estacionales, digitales y también más abstractos. Yamato se sintió culpable.

—Sora olvídalo, dije por decir lo del universo. Negro está bien, te lo aseguro —ella siguió sin inmutarse y Yamato empezó a perder la paciencia—. O mejor, olvídate del pedido. Llevaré mi uniforme militar. A fin de cuentas es lo más adecuado para mi ceremonia de retirada.

Entonces Sora por fin pareció verlo. Ella tenía una manita de su hija en la frente que a Yamato le pareció adorable.

—Pero dijiste que querías romper reglas, que está bien cuando rompemos las reglas si es por seguir nuestro corazón.

En efecto, aunque no tuviese demasiada conciencia de ellas y seguramente Sora las hubiese adornado un poco, esas podrían haber sido sus palabras aquella mañana cuando regresó de su última misión.

Le pidió un kimono porque siempre se sentía inerte cuando llevaba el uniforme militar. Le pidió un kimono porque se sentía orgulloso de su esposa. Le pidió un kimono porque quería vestir algo que sintiese verdadero, lleno de vida, eterno. Le pidió un kimono porque quería saber como lo veía su esposa, que sentimientos le provocaba.

Sin embargo, no valoró que Sora se exigiría, una vez más, lo máximo a sí misma.

—No importa, llevaré el que ya tengo.

Pero le descoló que esta vez Sora sonrió.

—Ni hablar —lo empujó y cerró la habitación. La abrió a los segundos para otorgarle un beso y seguidamente la volvió a correr.

—¡Pero yo soy el cliente Sora!, ¡y nuestra hija va con ese chico en moto! —suspiró, la cabeza le daba vueltas como una mareante noria. Se deslizó contra la puerta.

Un llamamiento suplicante le hizo abrir los ojos encontrando ante él a Gabumon con la piel manchada de pintura. Se sentó a su lado y Yamato lo abarcó entre sus brazos.

—Me pregunto si fue buena idea retirarnos de las misiones —sonrió al sentir una inocente mordedura en su pierna—. Gabumon…

…

El centro de operaciones espaciales estaba animado ese día. En realidad, casi todas las semanas había algún lanzamiento y el correspondiente movimiento que conllevaba los preparativos. Hacía más de una década que ya se había adecuado una de las bases cercanas a Tokio para poder lanzar naves al espacio y Yamato había pedido el traslado a ella. En total Japón contaba con alrededor de seis bases operativas con despegues semanales.

Científicos, ingenieros, personal del gobierno, las fuerzas de autodefensa y digimon trabajaban como iguales en los diferentes proyectos, los cuales apenas ya no tenían ni repercusión mediática.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que él inició este desconocido trayecto lleno de secretismo y confusión y se sentía orgulloso de lo que había aportado. En realidad, la existencia de las puertas espaciales era lo mismo que las puertas digitales normales. La gente lo temía mientras lo desconocía pero una vez que empezaron a convivir con los digimon se acabó el miedo y empezó una relación beneficiosa entre todos. Era lo mismo en el espacio, si la población conocía que cientos de personas salían cada día para explorar, conocer y entender lo que podía venir desde allá, el miedo desaparecía. Y de repente, todo había sido asimilado, formaba parte de la sociedad, no había nada extraordinario.

Yamato caminaba por los amplios pasillos de donde colgaban los retratos de los astronautas en activo de la fuerza de autodefensa espacial. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos esos hombres y mujeres estuviesen acompañados de un digimon que ya ni recordaba que una vez él fue el único junto a Gabumon. Se preguntó si mantendrían su retrato a partir de ahora aunque realmente tampoco era algo que le importase.

Acababa de firmar su renuncia oficial como miembro activo de las fuerzas de autodefensa. Por toda su trayectoria y experiencia era de esperar que le ofreciesen un puesto de prestigio en esta nueva vida laboral más tranquila que se abría ante él. Y así había sido, se le había ofrecido un alto cargo dentro de la agencia gubernamental de análisis de datos digi-espaciales pero Yamato no lo había aceptado. Porque en este momento, no creía que fuese ahí donde pudiese dar lo mejor de sí mismo, donde realmente lo necesitasen.

Un barullo de estudiantes de primaria se apareció ante él. Era una de las tantas excursiones que se realizaba al centro espacial. Yamato no dejaba de sorprenderse siempre que veía a esos chicos: algunos emocionados tal y como habría estado él de niño (pero realmente eran los menos), la mayoría pasaba el rato con sus dispositivos digitales y solo despegaban los ojos de su pantalla si tenían la suerte de presenciar un lanzamiento; otros simplemente miraban a su alrededor como si nada. Realmente Yamato no sabía como valorar estas actitudes pero una parte de él temía que tenerlo ya todo tan asimilado provocase que la juventud no fuese consciente del esfuerzo que se había hecho para ello. Del esfuerzo que había que seguir haciendo para conservarlo.

—Niños, mirad. Tenemos la suerte de estar con el comandante Ishida Yamato —Yamato paró súbitamente por el reclamo de la maestra.

Los niños lo miraron, incluso despegaron los ojos de las pantallas pero no parecieron demasiado impresionados. Yamato pensó que cuando iba acompañado de Gabumon era cuando mostraban algo de interés.

—Lo he visto en las noticias —señaló de repente uno— ¡es el viejo que se retira!

—¡Masami! —Yamato no dijo nada por respeto a la maestra— Discúlpate ahora mismo, este señor fue el primer astronauta con un compañero digimon.

—Sería hace un millón de años, porque desde lo que yo recuerdo todo el mundo tiene un digimon —contestó otro muchacho. Sus compañeros asintieron.

—¡Oh mirad!, ¡la capitana Yoshino!, ella es tan valiente y tan genial —una de las chicas había corrido a señalar una de las fotografías.

—El mejor es su compañero Guilmon, ¿sabías que en su última misión se enfrentó…

Las emocionadas voces de los niños hablando sobre las anécdotas de los astronautas más jóvenes se fueron disipando conforme la columna avanzaba. Yamato, tras recibir treinta disculpas seguidas de la maestra, fue a proseguir su camino pero entonces algo en su interior le hizo volver la vista atrás y quedó sorprendido al ver a un niño parado ante su retrato. Era el mismo que le había calificado como "viejo" el que leía con tanta atención cada una de sus misiones, hazañas y condecoraciones que acompañaban su foto. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Yamato siguió apreciando ese orgullo del que quizá él también había pecado a su edad y de más mayor, pero lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa fue sentir su determinación.

Cuando salió de las instalaciones ya sabía que trabajo quería desempeñar a partir de ahora. Solicitaría entrar al área de formación de astronautas para la autodefensa y exploración espacial. Quería mirar a cada nuevo recluta a los ojos y ver sus sueños, sus motivaciones y su determinación para dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Quería asegurarse de que lo que Gabumon y él con tanto esfuerzo protegieron siguiese a salvo en las manos de las nuevas generaciones.

…

Ya estaba cerca la media noche cuando llegó al pequeño taller. Hallándose ante este, al sentimiento de culpa que ya sentía se le sumo sentirse débil y egoísta. Al regresar a casa sus hijos le habían comunicado que Sora seguramente quedaría otra noche entera en el taller y aunque su parte racional le decía que debía darle su espacio y dejarla sola con su creatividad, su parte pasional le había ganado la partida y había acudido a buscarla.

Curiosamente, en no pocas ocasiones se había encontrado en esa posición.

Recordó cuando Sora empezó con su propia firma y esos primeros kimonos que salieron de aquel lugar que en su momento él calificó como lúgubre. Aquella primera exposición que lograron rentando ellos mismos una de las salas y el interés que generó gracias a la reseña de alguna revista. Esos primeros clientes que logró y esa primera persona que tuvo que contratar porque ella y Piyomon ya no eran capaces de cargar con todo el trabajo. Poco a poco, las colecciones de _Sora y Piyomon Takenouchi_ fueron haciéndose más reconocidas hasta el punto de alcanzar desfiles nacionales y empezar a proyectarse al mundo. Ahora ya no solo se trataba de una reconocida firma de moda que había incluido el kimono en el extranjero y lo había reinventado en Japón, también de un referente en el arte y la cultura textil japonesa.

Y aunque ese pequeño taller ya hacía años que había sido sustituido por las luminosas y modernas instalaciones de su estudio principal, Sora lo siguió conservando y siguió fabricando en él trabajos que ella consideraba especiales. En realidad, en su firma Sora ya solo se dedicaba a diseñar e innovar. A seguir rompiendo las reglas como ella decía. Pocas veces se inmiscuía en el trabajo artesanal de un kimono, tal vez cuando se trataba de algo muy extraordinario pero entonces lo hacía en el taller de su estudio rodeada de sus trabajadores y ayudantes. No obstante había trabajos reservados para ese lúgubre taller y esos eran los correspondientes a lo que más amaba. Y cuando se encerraba en él, podía estar días sin salir.

Sin llegar a llamar, Yamato se sentó en el puesto de ramen de en frente y esperó.

No calculó el tiempo que trascurrió pero debieron ser horas hasta que se encontró a Sora sentada a su lado.

—Al final tú has comido más en este puesto que yo —dijo. Yamato lo meditó unos instantes. Realmente había esperado muchas noches a su mujer ahí pero nunca había sido consciente de ello hasta ahora.

—Soy tan débil —murmuró. Sora lo miró extrañada y este la enfocó—, tú has pasado mucho tiempo esperándome, largos periodos sin tener incluso noticias de mí y yo no te veo en un par de días y ya me pongo histérico. Te deberían condecorar a ti.

Sora no pudo reprimir una tierna sonrisa pero no dijo nada. No era necesario.

Se le veía cansada, las ojeras la delataban pero su rostro trasmitía una luminosidad que a Yamato le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Se fijó en su recogido deteriorado, consecuencia de incómodas cabezadas entre tantas horas de trabajo. Poco tenía que ver con el impecable recogido que siempre llevaba en su estudio; con los clientes, en sus presentaciones. Sin embargo ese recogido le recordó a la primera vez que la vio así, antes siquiera de que ella confesará sus sentimientos. Fue jugando al tenis. Poco después de que se alistase al club, Yamato sintió curiosidad por ese hecho y por eso a menudo iba a verla a las pistas pero ella estaba tan concentrada que nunca se dio cuenta de que él la observó en esas primeras prácticas.

Desde entonces la había visto de maneras muy diferentes: con el pelo más largo, con el pelo más corto, con elegantes recogidos o con improvisados. Con inolvidables como el que lució cuando llevó su _shiromoku_ y se convirtió en su esposa o con algunos tan desaliñados que era mejor olvidarlos. La había visto con el pelo alborotado pegado a su rostro, sudado y adquiriendo vida. Brillante y suave y sucio y con restos de babas de sus bebés. La había visto de tantas formas que seguro que era incapaz de recordarlas todas, pero estaba bien con las que recordaba porque era la más absoluta evidencia de la vida que había compartido a su lado.

Era importante sentir las memorias del pasado para saber por qué quería luchar en el futuro. Yamato ya tenía claro que recuerdos quería crear a partir de ahora.

Alzó la vista al cielo, de vez en cuando se escapaban algunas gotas pero quedaban en algo insignificante. El humo y olor a fideos ya se disipaba, pues hacía rato que habían apagado el fogón. Un hombre de negocios estaba sentado en la otra punta terminado su ración. Pronto, hasta el puesto de ramen quedaría solitario y a oscuras.

—Últimamente he sentido que me hundía —Sora, que mantenía la cabeza apoyada contra su mano con los ojos entrecerrados, se incorporó y apresuró a enfocarlo alarmada—. No lo entendía, porque se supone que estaba haciendo lo que mi corazón dictaba. Disfrutaba de mi trabajo, tenía la familia con la que siempre soñé pero aún así empecé a sentir una oscuridad en mi corazón.

—Yamato… —susurró ella conmovida.

—Entonces empecé a pensar que ya no era necesario, que todo funcionaría igual sin mí…

—¡Yamato! —reclamó haciendo amago de ponerse en pie, pero su esposo negó.

—Está bien Sora, puedo hablarlo —tranquilizó, con una sonrisa. Sora comprobó la calidez de su mirada y se sintió un poco más calmada—. Cuando empecé a viajar por el espacio sentía que era algo que solo yo podía hacer. Por eso me esforcé tanto, luché tanto. No sé si estaba equivocado o no pero estaba orgulloso de mi esfuerzo, de sentir que estaba protegiendo el futuro de las personas que amaba, de sentir que estaba haciendo historia junto a Gabumon. Eso me hacía sentir tan vivo… Te tenía a ti y la llegada de los niños fue todavía más motivación para seguir dando lo mejor de mí allá arriba, pero un día… Tsukino empezó a gritar por la noche y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada para calmarla.

Sora rememoró aquella noche. Su hija más pequeña, la más combativa, la que no temía a nada, solía tener fuertes pesadillas desde que apenas era un bebé.

—… me sentí tan inútil. Ahora sé, que todo dejó de tener sentido para mí aquella noche. Me había concentrado tanto en protegeros de las amenazas del exterior que olvidé donde nace realmente la oscuridad que nos amenaza —hizo un leve gesto, como si sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón—. Me he dado cuenta de que mi mayor temor ya no es que algo os suceda, sino que yo no esté con vosotros si ese algo sucede. Temo no poder volver a tocar con Aiko, jugar con Yuujou o no ser víctima de la nueva patada voladora de Tsukino. Temo no poder consolar a Aiko si sufre un desamor, no poder compartir cosas de hombres con Yuujou o no poder abrazar a Tsukino cuando grita por las noches —hizo una pausa. Regresó la vista a ese cielo huérfano de estrellas de Tokio. Sonrió—. Descubrir galaxias, hacer historia, enfrentar al enemigo… ya nada tiene sentido si es a cambio de no estar en la vida de mis hijos. Seré egoísta pero a partir de ahora tan solo quiero que dentro de muchos años mis hijos no tengan ninguna dificultad para poder recordar cada una de las expresiones de mi rostro. Deseo que sean tantos los momentos vividos que sean incapaces de recordarlos todos.

El puesto ya había apagado las luces y el propietario estaba terminado de recoger las cosas. En breve echaría la persiana y deberían marcharse. El hombre de negocios ya se había ido. Yamato miró a Sora con una débil sonrisa que reflejaba ese gran alivio que siempre se experimentaba cuando exponías tu corazón a la persona que más lo entendía.

—Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que me retiro, decepcionante para un héroe nacional ¿no? —aunque los niños lo llamasen viejo, así era como había sido nombrado oficialmente Yamato.

Sora, cuyos cansados ojos se veían renovados con el brillo de la emoción, le tomó la mano amorosamente y la besó.

—No sé lo que se espera de un héroe nacional pero yo sí sé lo que espero del hombre que amo. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo —tiró de él, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Está terminado? —cuestionó Yamato confuso, al ver que lo dirigía a su taller.

Sora se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

En realidad Yamato solo calificó el taller mentalmente como lúgubre la primera vez que lo vio. Después, cuando Sora le puso todo su corazón, lo empezó a ver encantador e incluso inspirador. Largas horas pasó tocando la armónica mientras Sora perfeccionaba y descubría su propio arte. Apoyándola cuando parecía que iba a rendirse y regañándola cuando se resistía a tomar un descanso. No le fue fácil el camino tampoco pero no desistió y logró llegar a donde quería, al corazón y los sentimientos a través de la moda. Le conmovió el sentirse parte de ello también.

Lo encontró expuesto frente a él: una tela negra con la parte baja adornada por todo tipo de colores adquiriendo formas abstractas e indefinidas.

Se acercó tímidamente.

—Es original y colorido —dijo, todavía sin saber muy bien lo que estaba mirando—… es vistoso y ¿es la mano de Tsuki-chan? —miró a Sora al reconocerla. Ella escondió una sonrisilla traviesa y Yamato inspeccionó más detenidamente la tela— Y estos son los dedos de Ai-chan que ha escrito una partitura... y esas estrellitas verdes borrosas son de Yuu-chan, lleva dibujándolas desde que te robó los lápices por primera vez cuando tenía un año —rio, incrédulo pero emocionado ante cada descubrimiento en esa amalgama de colores.

—Estaba dormida en el estudio de casa y entonces desperté con los gritos de los niños y vi todo huellitas y manitas de pintura y luego tú apareciste y empezaste a hablar de cascos de motos y de repente todo cobró sentido en mi cabeza. Supe exactamente lo que debía expresar, lo que me habías pedido. Supe de que color era tu universo al ver con claridad lo que lo componía.

Yamato asintió conforme, más que eso, podría decirse que se encontraba en un momento de éxtasis observando aquella tela a la que Sora y sus hijos habían dado vida. Entendió al instante que era lo correcto. Era lo apropiado. Todo lo que había trascurrido a lo largo de estos años había desembocado en esto y se sintió feliz con ello.

—Me esforcé tanto en proteger el futuro que casi ni me di cuenta de que ya se había convertido en mi presente.

Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la tela. La sintió un poco húmeda y se dio cuenta de que había dejado una pequeña marca pero no tuvo remordimientos por haber estropeado el trabajo de su esposa, al contrario, le alegró haber formado parte de él. Del futuro que ya era presente y de los nuevos sueños que compondrían de ahora en adelante su futuro.

Miró a Sora, que le tendía la mano con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a casa.

La aceptó y siguió caminando a su lado.

«¿De que color es el universo?», se había preguntado Sora, sintiendo la lluvia primaveral revolotear en sus dedos.

El universo es del color de las sonrisas, las ilusiones y los fracasos. El universo es del color de las lágrimas, de los sueños y de los momentos compartidos. El universo es del color de las personas que alzan la cabeza, miran hacia el futuro y dan lo mejor de sí mismas para crearlo y protegerlo.

 **-OWARI-**

.

.

* * *

N/A:

Hay escenas del fic que he reescrito o modificado en más de una ocasión por lo que pido disculpas por posibles faltas, dedazos, incoherencias gramaticales, etc... No lo voy a repasar más, necesito deshacerme ya de este fic XD

Gracias por leer. Sean felices.


End file.
